Team RWBY on Carnate
by macjack662
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple mission, escort the convicted murderer named Torque and leave. Until an earthquake struck and horrific monsters appear. Now Team RWBY must team up with the same convicted murderer in order to survive.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this story came to my mind a while go and I decided to make it. The story is based on a old PS2 and Xbox videogame called The Suffering. So without any further let's begin.**

Prologue

It was a bright and sunny day in Vale. Professor Ozpin was going through some reports on his computer when he got e-mail. Ozpin open the e-mail and read it. It was a mission that detail the escort of the recently convicted murderer named Torque.

The escort was to transfer him to the prison named Abbott on Carnate Island. Ozpin had read stories about the island. And it's horrible and troubling history, what was more was the fact that none of the creatures of Grimm ever spawn their.

And any Grimm that went near the island instantly fled. As if in complete fear, which was very strange. Nevertheless he accepted the mission and gave it to the only team available, Team RWBY.

xxxxxxx

Somewhere in a camp Adam Taurus had made plans to break out some White Fang members out of the prison called Abbott, only a small number of members agree to go with him on this mission.

The rest chose to stay behind, as they feared Carnate Island entirely. They try their best to convince Adam not go through with this plan. Stating that the island was pure evil. So evil in fact, that none of the creatures of Grimm ever went there.

But of course he refused to listen to them and call them cowards.

xxxxxxx

When Team RWBY enter Ozpin's office he began to explain the mission they had been given.

"As you can see, the mission is quite simple. Escort the inmate to the island and to his cell then leave."

"Sounds simple enough", Yang said. "And quite easy", Blake responded.

"Does it say who he killed?" Asked Ruby.

"No it does not, it didn't say. What matters is that you complete this mission and get off that island. It has had a very horrible history and I for one don't want any of you to spend any more time then there has to." Ozpin said.

With that said Team RWBY excepted the mission and made their way towards the island, completely unaware of the horrific things that awaited them.


	2. Chapter 1 Waiting to die

Chapter 1

Waiting to die

 _"What makes it unusually cruel is the waiting. When a man knows the date of his own death, each moment becomes a profound torture."_ Ranse Truman

The boat carrying team RWBY and the prisoner they were escorting to the island was slow. Along with the convicted killer named Torque, the boat also had other prisoners on board.

Once they near the island a Correctional Officer spoke up, "End of the line." Soon they reach the docks of the island were another CO named Ernesto waited for them. "Welcome to Carnate, inmates. Enjoy your stay." He said.

The team along with the inmates then started to get off the boat. Team RWBY was let out a different exit by one of the CO's. As the inmates got off the boat a CO spoke out with a threat and said, "Any a you have Jackrabbit blood, I will blow you wide open, hear me?"

As the team waited for the bus to pick up the inmates, Ruby felt a shiver go down her spine. "You alright sis?" Yang asked.

"I don't know Yang, it's just... I got this strange feeling when we step on this island. You know." Ruby replied.

"You're not the only one", Weiss said. "I got the same thing as well."

"Me too", Blake said. "There's something off about this island. Not the fact that the creatures of Grimm never spawn here, but I feel that there's something more evil here."

"That's good to hear, because I was hoping I wasn't the only one." Yang said.

Before any of them could speak any further, a commotion got their attention.

xxxxxxx

Torque stood on the docks waiting for the prison bus when he heard three other inmates talking to each other.

"Ya see that guy? Fuckin' degenerate killed some kids." One said.

"His own kids is what I heard. Fuckin' baby killer." Another said.

"Shit. Sure ain't the kinda whack job I want for a bunk mate." Said a third.

"He won't be around for long. Shitbag's joinin' the short timers on death row." The second one said.

The three talked a little longer until they decided to kill Torque, the three then pulled out some Shvi's that they had been hiding and charge at him. The CO's took notice of this and tried to open the gate to put a stop to it.

However one of the inmates stabbed Torque and this caused him to become enraged. Reality warped around him as he turned into a monster. But in reality he was just a regular man, and he attacked the three that were trying to kill him.

He grabbed one by the neck and slammed him onto the wooden floor of the dock knocking the first one unconscious.

He then backhanded the second one against his face with so much force that it shattered the attackers jaw. He then kicked the last attacker in the chest so hard that he cracked a few of the attackers ribs.

Once the attackers were dealt with the CO's and team RWBY were shocked at what just had happened.

"There's no way." One said.

"Did you see what that psycho did?" Ernesto asked.

Soon reality came back to Torque and when it did he saw his wife Carmen and his two sons Cory and Malcolm. And behind them was some hideous monster that wasn't a Grimm.

Then Carmen spoke to him, "I still believe in you." She said, before disappearing completely.

"What the fuck just happen?" Shouted a CO named Miles.

"Don't move inmate, or we will shoot! Miles, Ernesto, get in there and get him on under control."

"Shit, what're we gonna do with him?" One CO asked.

"Not much we can do. Man's already goin to death row." The other one answer.

Team RWBY and the two CO's entered the holding pen and escorted Torque out and onto the prison bus that had just arrived.


	3. Chapter 2 The worst place on Remnant

Chapter 2

The worst place on Remnant

 _"My first day on the island I knew my life was over. I had reached the heart of darkness, a Stygian abyss, the supreme nexus of despair. I knew." RT._

As team RWBY along with Ernesto and another C.O, escorted Torque to his prison cell on death row, the C.O spoke up. "How many times have I done this, and I still hate it. I swear Abbott's full enough already."

"At least when you escort an inmate to death row, you know he's schedule to get what he deserves." Ernesto responded.

"Ernesto, you can really be a jackass, you know that?" Said the C.O.

"You hear what this one did?" Ernesto asked. As Ernesto asked that the members of team RWBY also wanted to know, but soon they regretted it.

"I don't want to know. And you know." The C.O said but was interrupted.

"He beat his ex-wife to a bloody pulp, killed her with his fists." Ernesto said.

"Look I said I don't-" the C.O began to say but was interrupted again.

"Then he drowned one son in the tub, and threw the other one out the window. Don't ask me to cry for him." Ernesto finish.

The C.O then let out a long breath and asked, "Inmate, is this true?"

"Oh, he won't say. Claims he black the whole thing out. A unlikely story. The needle's too good for him. Filthy inmate, they should all die." Ernesto said.

Soon they reach Torque's cell, as other people in their separate cells took notice. One named Goose was lifting weights and began to speak.

"Willie's bed isn't even cold yet and already they brought in a new guy."

"I heard he killed his old lady and kids. Sick motherfucker." Said another one named Slick.

"Be quiet you Jeri-curled fool. Don't you know who that is?" One asked.

"Why should I?" Responded Slick.

"That's Torque, the man himself. Word is he shived half the Aryan brotherhood back at Eastern." The man replied.

"So fuckin' what? I can understand a guy killin' his old lady, but he popped his kids, too? Motherfucker deserves to be strap down and dosed." Slick responded.

"You believe what the C.O's tell you, Slick? You don't know shit about the man. I'm telling you, what I heard, he's all right." The man said.

"That cocksucker's not gonna be all right for long if he's in the row with the rest of us short timers." Goose said.

"Shut your cracker ass Goose. Man's due respect, you show him respect." The man countered.

"I decide who I respect, shitboy, don't you go tellin' me..." Goose shouted when a C.O turn a loudspeaker on. "Quiet down in their! Some you wanna go back on the loaf? I don't think so."

Soon another inmate named Floyd began to speak to Torque. "Hey you. Yeah you, neighbor, nice to meet you, my name's Floyd. How long you got 'til your turn on the table? Huh? You all out of appeals? Your lawyer fuck you? I read about your trial, they got no witnesses, all circumstantial evidence. No one knows what really happened but you. But you can't remember a thing, is that right?"

"Best not to listen to him, Torque. Especially you huntresses. Floyd's a degenerate parasite. They shoulda slapped the cuffs on him coming outta his momma's cunt." The man said.

"At least I know Jesus is with me, man, whatever I've done, the Reverend says Jesus's has forgiven me." Floyd said.

"Oh God, a religious weirdo." Weiss muttered.

"Will you shut the fuck up you baby raping, sodomizing sack of shit." Shouted Goose.

"I was just askin' the man a question Goose." Floyd said when the ground began to shake and the lights went out.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Slick shouted.

"Shit, it's a earthquake!" Responded the man.

"Fuck, what the hell is going on?" Goose exclaimed.

Only Floyd was calm about this, and began stating it was the rapture.

"C.O, you gotta let us out, were still people man we have rights!" Shouted the man.

"The whole fuckin' place is comin' down!" Goose shouted.

Soon the earthquake stopped, but then there was shouting and screaming mixed with gunfire as something was attacking the C.O's. And team RWBY pulled out their weapons.

"Sweet Jesus, what the hell was that?" Slick shouted.

"Slick, you OK man?" The man asked. Only for Slick to start panicking and shouting.

"Is the prison collapsin'? Are we sinkin' into the ocean? C.O! C.O! What the hell's goin' on!?" He shouted before he was silence.

"Slick, what in the fuck just happened? Slick? Slick? Goose, you still there?" The man asked.

"Yeah I'm still here, and it wasn't me, if that's what you're thinkn', I didn't touch that-" Goose began to say before he too was killed.

"What was that? Goose? For fuck's sake, what's going on?"

Floyd however was just giving out a prayer when he too was killed. Then the lights came back on.

"That was close, I thought we were done for. We gotta get out of this shitcan before it collapses..." The man said, but then he started to panic as the lights went out again.

"Shit! There's something in here! It's in here! Help me! No!" The man screamed before he was finally killed.

xxxxxxx

While team RWBY were escorting Torque to his prison cell, Adam and the few White Fang soldiers that came with him made it on the sandy part of the island. As soon as they step foot on the ground they all felt a shiver go down there spine's, even Adam himself but he chose to ignore it.

They had a job to do, and nothing was going to stop them. As they made their way inside the sewer entrance to the prison, a earthquake struck. This caused them to stumble a bit, but soon the earthquake subsided and they made their way inside the prison.

Once they were inside he could hear screaming and gunfire, Adam ordered his troops to be on guard as they made their way towards the section of the prison they were heading for.

As they walked, one group member was attacked by something. This cost Adam to draw out his sword and ready himself for a fight.

But soon more of his men were killed until he was the only one left, this made Adam agitated as he began to shout at his attackers to show themselves. This would be something he would regret.

The attackers then showed themselves to him, and once they did Adam was struck with a unimaginable amount of terror.

He then opened fire on the creature standing before him, only for the creature to dodge the income fire and launched itself at him.

Soon Adam began to scream as well.

xxxxxxx

As team RWBY tried to understand what happened the door to Torque's prison cell came open. The team instantly turned around and pointed their weapons at him.

"Easy now, I'm not going to hurt you. And even if I wanted to I would've done it by now." He said.

The team was taken by surprise when he spoke. "So you can talk." Ruby said. "Are you surprised?" Torque asked. "A little." Blake answered.

"Look I know you don't trust me, but like it or not we all need to get out of here." Toruqe said.

Ruby took a moment to think about the situation that was going on and then made up her mind.

"Alright, will help each other. But you're not getting a weapon. Do you understand?" Ruby said. "Completely." Torque replied. "First off though, what are your names?" He asked.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby said. "Weiss Schnee." Weiss replied. "Blake Belladonna." Replied Blake. "Yang Xiao Long. I'm Ruby's half-sister." Said the blonde brawler.

"Alright, now that the introductions are done, let's get out of here." Torque said. He then exited his cell as the team watched him closely. Soon the door at the end of the hall open and a C.O came rushing to the cell door.

When he reached it he began to speak, "Huntress's! Get that inmate back in his cell! Everything's under control!" The C.O said when a blade came out of nowhere and stabbed the CO from the top of his head. Blood then came out of the C.O's mouth as he was lifted off the floor.

This took team RWBY and Torque by complete surprise. "What the hell was that?!" Weiss shouted. "I-I don't know." Ruby replied. Suddenly the door to Slick's prison cell fell off.

"Wow, this place really is falling apart." Yang said. They then went to Slick's prison cell and found his body, there was a Shiv sticking out and Torque grabbed it and pulled it out.

This cost Slick's body to twitch as he let out a death cry before going still. Team RWBY jumped at this when that happened. Suddenly the cell door to the prison block came flying off and it smashed into a electrical box.

Team RWBY jumped at this. After they calm down the team and Torque left the prison block and entered the control room. That's when they heard a chilling and haunting voice that spoke to them.

"Been... waiting... for... you..."

"What was that?" Blake asked. "I don't know, and I don't want to stick around to find out." Torque replied. "We should probably check the security monitors to see what's going on." Weiss suggested.

"Good idea." Agreed Ruby. She then checked the security monitors and began to go through them. On one monitor was the prison block, when suddenly for a split second something appeared before it before disappearing.

On the second one she saw three C.O's firing at something but the screen turned to static, but when the feed came back the three C.O's were all lying on the ground dead. Ruby soon stop looking through the monitors and began to speak.

"Okay, I really don't know what's going on. But we need to get out of here now." Ruby said with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Agreed." Responded Weiss. The five of them then left the control room and began looking for a way out. They went down a few hallways and came across a office. In it were a few dead C.O's.

But they spotted one dragging himself across the floor, only to find that his lower half have been completely severed. Then out of nowhere a body was smashed through a window and into the office. Suddenly a radio came on.

 **"Anyone over in the Death House read me? Hawks here, I'm in Cell Block T. The inmates...it looks like a lot of them have gone off and hung themselves. I...it's bloody anarchy here, and Luther's lost his sodding mind! What's the status over there? You copy? Hello? Bollocks, I've got to get out of here."**

They then left the office and entered the shower room, but before they did Ruby saw a Journal with the name Clem on it. She then picked it up and began going through the pages, in it were drawings of some bizarre creatures.

She thought it was just some guy's imagination when she began to read the first page.

 _"Contained in these pages are my observations of the bizarre creatures that have appeared on Carnate Island since the cataclysm struck. The creatures emerge in a variety of ways, but many of them appeared to come from within the island itself, as if the very earth of Carnate were poisonous and vile. Though I scarcely have the time keeping a Journal like this while trying to keep myself alive, my inquisitive nature forces me to write down what I see in the hope that I might better understand it. But how can this unspeakable horror possibly be understood? It is as if Carnate's horrific sins, both past and present, are being brought to life in a pangent of death."_

Ruby put the Journal in one of her belt pockets and rejoin the others. There wasn't much in the shower room so they decided to leave. As they were leaving the phone on the table began to ring causing the girls to jump.

Torque walked over to the phone and picked it up and put into his ear, and what he heard struck him to the core. It was the voice of his dead ex-wife, Carmen.

"T? T listen to me. You gotta get out of their. That island's more than just a prison, it's so much worse. It brings out the worst in everyone. Get out of their, T. Run! Run as fast as you can!"

With that the line went dead and Torque place the receiver back on its cradle.

"Who was that?" Ruby asked. "My wife, Carmen." Was Torque's only response. The others didn't press on and decided to continue. They made their way down a hall when they saw another inmate running at them, but the inmate turned a corner and shouted at them, "There's a way out over here, follow me!"

With no better option the five of them decided to follow, when they turned around the inmate said, "We can get out this way!" Only for the roof to collapse on him and crushed him to death.

With the route now blocked off the five of them decided to look for another way out. As they were turning around another C.O came running at them.

"Thank God I made it into the light! I think I'm safe in the light. You five have to get me out of here!" He said, but then he was stabbed from behind by some bladed weapons, he shouted in despaired and then die.

Then the thing that had stabbed him began to pound him against the metal bars. The five immediately backed away from the dead C.O that was being pounded on. Then the door to the control room fell off and they went inside. When a man came on the radio.

 **"Anyone reading me? What's goin' on? Is it a riot? What's the situation? This's Nash up in tower A3, and I can't see what's going on. I hear sounds, but when I shine the spot down there it's like everything scampers out of the way. I can't see well enough..."**

Only to be interrupted by something. **"Shit, get away from me!"** There was some gunfire and after a few shots the man came back on. **"Man, I killed it, but that thing's impossible, it's like some kind of spider with swords... Goddamned inmates are behind this, I know they are. Is anyone listening to me? I think maybe I better just stay up here, where I'm safe..."**

He was saying before something killed him.

"A spider? With swords?" Weiss said, then continue, "What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know Weiss. But something terrifying is happening" Ruby replied.

Torque however just checked the security monitors, on one monitor he saw some kind of creature moved in front of the camera. And on the other was the shower room. He then turned his attention away from the monitors and towards the control panel.

He pressed the button that open the cell gate and spoke to the girls, "Let's keep moving." Without any arguing the girls kept moving.

They left the cell block they were in and into another area that led to some stairs. As they were moving they saw a figure crawling on the ground and instantly Blake knew who it was.

"Adam?" She asked. The man then turned his head to reveal it was in fact Adam, and he reached his hand out towards Blake as he weakly spoke her name.

"Blaaake." He said. Then they heard some kind of clanking noise and soon a creature came into view. It was a creature that neither of the girls had ever seen. The creature had swords attached to its elbows and knees of its arms and legs, the creatures head was suspended by some form of metal contraption as its neck was missing. The rest of its body was pure white and cover with leather straps.

It then plunged a bladed weapon into Adam's head killing him. It then pulled out its bladed limb and proceeded to lick Adams blood and it let out some strange hissing clicking noise as it did so.

It then took notice of the five then let out some strange shriek and charge right at them.

"LOOK OUT!" Ruby shouted, the group dodge out of the way and began to attack the strange creature.

Torque charge right at the creature with his Shiv, he managed to cut and stabbed the creature but the creature retaliated. The creature swung its right bladed arm at Torque, but he blocked it with his Shiv.

Torque then kicked the creature in the chest causing it to stumble a few steps back, to which Blake opened fire on the creature. Striking a few rounds into the creatures chest and hips. The creature took notice of Blake and launch itself right at her like a torpedo.

However before the creature could hit Blake Weiss made a glyph stoping the creature in midair, while Ruby fire off a few rounds into the creatures side.

The glyph then shattered and the creature went flying towards the wall only for Yang to punch the creature in its back with her shotgun gauntlets.

The creature then landed on the floor then twitch violently then finally went still.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!" Yang shouted. That's when Ruby pulled out the journal she found in the office. "Maybe this could answer that question, I found this journal when we were in that office."

"Well what does it say?" Weiss asked. Ruby turned the page and began to read it out loud.

 _Slayer_

 _I first witnessed these creatures jumping out of the ground itself. Their heads are detached from their torso, held aloft by hideous contraptions. Their limbs have been replaced by blades of the sharpest steel. To my eyes, they appear to be a manifestation of decapitation, yet it seems improbable that anyone ever had their head cut off in Abbot. I suppose on Carnate anything is possible. I have dubbed these monstrosities Slayers._

"So if this thing isn't a Girmm, then what the hell is it?" Yang asked. "I don't know. All I do know is that the thing we just killed isn't something I want to encounter again." Ruby responded.

Suddenly they heard gunfire coming from a restroom while a man shouted in anger.

"Die, god damn you, die! I've had just about enough of you fuckers!"

The five of them then made their way towards the restroom when the door burst open and a C.O came out.

"Hold it right there or I will cut you down! Do you hear me inmate, do you hear me?"

Torque and the girls just stood there and as they did Torque heard two voices. One was his wife and the other was some kind of malevolent voice. Torque chose to ignore the evil voice and listen to Carmen's.

"Aw, to hell with protocol, everything's gone to shit and right now I'd prefer four girls with a murdering sucmfuck from the row to one of those monstrosities. We've got a better chance to survive if we stick together, but you would do exactly what I say or I will punch a hole in your sorry ass, got it?" Said the C.O.

The group nodded in agreement and the C.O. began to speak again. "From what I've seen, these bastard-spawn preferred to stay in the dark. The five of you go get a flashlight from the breakroom down the hall. And no funny stuff, or I will blow your head off, got it?"

The five of them nodded again in agreement and went down the hallway and into the breakroom. As they made their way down they saw the dead bodies of three C.O's and were careful not to step on any of them. When they entered the room they found the flashlights waiting for them, along with a few dead C.O's. One of the C.O's sprang to life in a coughing fit. This startled the girls, as the C.O pushed a leather pouch towards Torque.

"Take it, you need it more than I do. With it, you'll be able to carry more weapons." After that the C.O let out one final breath and died. Torque picked it up and strapped it around himself. They then grabbed one of each flashlight and began to leave the room.

When they returned to the C.O he began to speak again. "All right, you all got a light. We gotta head downstairs to get outta this shithole. You five better stay out of my way. If I need to shoot any more of those fuckers, I will not hold my fire on any of your accounts, got it?" The C.O said.

"Got it." Ruby replied. "He better not shoot any of us." Muttered Yang.

They then started to make their way towards the stairs when Torque decided to enter the restroom. There was something nagging at him and he needed to check it out. The girls followed him, and Weiss asked what was going on.

When they entered the restroom Torque shakily open the stall door and was hit with some kind of vision along with the girls.

In the stall was Torque's oldest son Cory hiding in the corner of it with his back turned against him, that's when Cory spoke. "Dad, what's going on?"

Soon the vision ended and the five of them were left in shocked.

The C.O then shouted at them again, "We have to go downstairs to get out. Get your asses in gear."

The five of them went down the stairs as the C.O opened up a cell gate, as they went through a group of Slayer's broke in as they shattered the windows as the C.O. shouted, "Damn, there's more of these things down here! Stand out of my way!"

The creatures attack the group immediately. The C.O began to open fire on one of the Slayer's, as another Slayer charged at Ruby. Ruby began to fire at the Slayer shooting off its left arm and head.

But the creature still kept coming, that was until Yang punch the creature in the chest sending it flying. Blake open fire on one of the creatures, however the Slayer she was shooting at brought its arms up in front of its face and deflected the rounds.

However, Torque came up from behind and stabbed it in the back of its head with his Shiv. This cost the Slayer to thrash violently when Torque stabbed it, he quickly pulled out his Shiv as Blake shot it to death.

Yang had just killed the Slayer she was dealing with, when another one came up behind her, only for Weiss to use a glyph to pin it in place, as Ruby cut the creature in half below the waist killing it.

The group then let out a breath of relief when there weren't any more coming, that's when they heard C.O speak up.

"That's the last of 'em. The five of you handled yourselves all right, especially you inmate. Carnate island's got a strange history, and Abbott is one fucked up hoosegow. And let me tell you, we better stay away from the fucking basement. If things are bad up here, down there it's gonna be like the mouth of hell."

That's when they heard a scream of pain and agony. "Help me! It won't stop! It never stops!"

"Goddanm, what the hell was that? I gotta check it out. Stay here!" The C.O said.

He then went to a door and open it, only to be electrocuted, as the mysterious voice screamed again. "I want it to end."

When the electricity vanished the C.O drop dead. The group walked over to the now dead C.O, when Ruby began to talk to Torque. "Grab his gun Torque." She said.

"What?" All her teammate said in unison. "Are you sure that's a good idea Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"Look I know none of you don't like it, but we have to work together. Even if that means giving Torque a weapon. And besides he seems trusting enough, after all like he said if he wanted us dead he would've done it already." Her teammates thought it over, and realize she was right.

Torque then bend down to grab the now dead C.O's gun but stopped and turned to stare at Ruby. "For the record, I don't feel comfortable about this." He said.

"He's dead Torque, so it's not like he's gonna be needing it anymore." Yang replied.

Torque picked the gun up-which was a Revolver-and check the C.O's body and found some ammunition, when he was ready the five of them began to move forward.

They went into some examination room when they were hit with another vision. This one had a man made out of green gas staring at another man who by the looks of it had been electrocuted to death.

The green gas man then said. "I always looked at their bodies when I was done."

With that the vision ended and a radio came on.

 **"Anyone hear me? This is Howks again. I tried to get to the radio building but there're so many of those... those things, they looked like yobs with stilts on... They're all over the yard, and I couldn't get through. Has anyone called for help yet? They'll need to call in the Atlas military to clean this mess up. What's that there?! Bloody hell!"**

The five of them then left the room visibly shaken. As they were entering another hallway a phone that was attached to the wall began to ring.

Ruby grabbed the phone and put it to her ear and began to listen to it.

"Hello Ma, it's me, Willie. Yeah, they said I could talk as long as I wanted. No, that's OK, I told you I didn't want you here, it's better this way Ma... Now, c'mon ma, don't cry, it's not doin' anybody any good at all. Y'know I love ya, right? And the reverend said I won't feel a thing."

When the call ended Ruby hung the phone up back on its cradle.

"What was that about?" Blake asked. "I think I just listened to a ghost talking to his mother, before he died."

Not going into anything further, the group of five continue to make their way. As they made their way down they decided to check some of the rooms to find supplies.

In one room, they found a control station that activated the electric chair. As they were searching the room for ammunition, Weiss decided to check the security monitors.

On one screen she saw the same man that was lying on the table strap in the chair being electrocuted. The monitor then change its camera feed, and on it was the control room for the electric chair. As she watched she found her teammates going through filing cabinets and what ever things they could go through to find supplies. But what caught her attention most of all, was the man. The man came walking up to her and had electricity coursing through his body.

Weiss quickly took her eyes off the monitors and pulled out her weapon and pointed it at... Nothing.

Her teammates look at her confused. Even Tourqe was confused.

"Weiss, what are you pointing your weapon at?" Torque asked. "You didn't see it?" Responded Weiss. "See what?" Blake asked. Weiss clearly shaken from what she saw put her weapon away and said, "Nothing. It was nothing."

They then left the room and made their way down the hall when they reached the end of the hall they entered the foyer/witness processing room.

As they entered the room the group heard the hissing sounds of Slayers. The group entered with caution and began to search the area. Torque then saw a statue blocking a cell door and realized in order to get out of the room both the cell doors had to be open.

As one cell open as the other close, he then walked up to the statue and began pulling it to block the already opened cell. The team took notice of this and realize what he was doing.

"Clever." Weiss said. After Torque placed a statue against the cell door they began to make their way towards the control only to stop dead in their tracks when two blades stabbed right through the door and ripped off from its hinges and thrown to the side and revealing a Slayer.

Soon a small group of Slayer's smash the windows of the skyline and landed on the ground gracefully and began to attack.

Torque took aim with his revolver and began firing. He shot one in the left shoulder and it's chest, this caused the Slayer to charge right at him. It jumped in the air and shot itself like a torpedo at Torque.

Torque however dodge the attack by rolling out of the way as the Slayer skidded to a stop, causing sparks to fly. Torque took aim again and fired. He shot the Slayer in its right hip and right shoulder and in its chest again and fired the final round in its head killing it.

Ruby fire her rifle at the Slayer that was charging right at her, one round took off its right arm while another round took its head off completely. She then switched her rifle into its scythe form cut the Slayer in half.

Weiss made some glyphs underneath a Slayer and froze it solid turning it into a ice sculpture. Weiss then struck the creature with her weapon and shattered it to pieces killing it.

Blake brought her swords up and blocked a attack from a incoming Slayer. She then used her semblance and created a shadow clone and jumped out of the way just as the Slayer stabbed the shadow clone.

When the shadow clone disappeared the Slayer was left confused, this gave Blake a opening to attack. She stabbed the Slayer from behind right through the back with her sword then pulled it out and turn her sword into her handgun and began firing every round in rapid succession into the Slayer's body. When every round have been shot the Slayer fell to the floor dead.

Yang punched a Slayer square in the face then in the chest with her shotgun gauntlets. The Slayer stumbled back a few steps but then charge at Yang while it raised both its bladed arms. It swung down its bladed arms at Yang but she dodge out of the way.

"Is that all you can do?" Yang sarcastically asked. It was then she saw a strand of her hair fall to the floor and became enraged. "Why. You. MONSTER.!" Yang shouted as she charged at the Slayer.

The Slayer had no time to react and when Yang punched the Slayer squarely in the chest the entirely upper half of the Slayer exploded to pieces. The Slayer's lower half then stumbled from side to side a few times before falling down.

As Yang was calming down, Torque blankly stared at her. "What was that all about?" He asked Ruby. "Yang... doesn't like it when someone or something messes with her hair." She answered. "I see." Torque replied.

The five of them then entered the control room as another radio came on.

 **"Hear ye, hear ye, this is radio free Abbott, the inmates're runnin' the show now, suckers! This here's MC 25 ta Life, and I want you to know I am calm as a bomb. Lemme tell ya, I done seen more dead C.O's today then I ever dreamed I would, and I wanna say they all had it comin'. I don't know what the fuck is goin' on, but I like it!"**

As Blake and the others listened to the radio, she checked the security monitors, on one security monitor was a stairwell and another one showed a lethal injection chamber. When she was done viewing the screens, Toruqe opened the cell doors and continue on.

As they walked down the hallway they saw they saw a open door and went to investigate. When they entered the room they saw it was the control station for the gas chamber.

But what shocked the five of them was that a C.O was in it. They then heard the voice again. "Make him... suffer... burn flesh... eternal..." It said, just as the C.O was waking up. "Nobody touch anything." Torque said.

"Oww... What happened, where am I... Oh fuck, this looks like... shit! Hello?! Can anybody hear me? What's going on? Hello?! Let me out! Heh, I get it. They warned me about C.O's at Abbott and their practical jokes, but Jesus! Har fuckin hardy har, very funny. Jokes over now, c'mon guys, let me out! Murphy, was this your idea? Hawks? Which one of you fuckers thought of this? I may be a newjack, but you think I was born yesterday? I'm not scared, I know this thing was decommissioned in the '80s, they welded the door shut and everything, no way it can hurt me. How'd guys get me in here anyway? Hello? Hello? Anyone hear me? You bastards sure put these straps on tight, is that part of the gag huh? Guys! Hello!? God damn it, just let me out of here, you cocksuckers."

"We've got to find a way to get him out of their." Torque said. "Yeah but how?" Ruby asked. "We find something." Answered Torque.

The five of them then left the room and began to search for something that could get the CO out of the gas chamber. As they were searching the came across room where another one radio began to play.

 **"Is this thing working? I think the buggerin' thing's on the blink, hello? Hawks again, still trying to find another C.O who isn't dead or gone off his nut. I've made it to the admissions building, but I don't know how I'm going to open the blasted gate. The whole mechanism's gone off the spout. If anyone can hear me, I'd advise you to look for a different way out, because it looks like I'm well and truly fucked here."**

He then began to laugh.

 **"Well that's just it then, isn't it? Who'd have thought we Correctional Officers would be the one trying to escape from Abbott. Fucking hilarious, if you ask me"**

After that the radio went dead. Eventually the five of them give up finding something that could get the C.O out and deciding to rip the the chamber part.

As they made their way towards the chamber a couple of Slayer's attack them. Ruby open fire on the Slayer to her right, while Torque shot the one on the left. Once they were dealt with, the group of five made their way towards the chamber.

When they entered the door behind them slammed shut causing them to jump. They then looked at the control station and in it was the man made out of gas. The man made of gas then pressed the button and the gas chamber came to life.

"What's that smell?" The C.O said. Before coming to the realization on what it was.

"Oh no,oh fuck, oh Jesus... I've got to get out of this fuckin'..." The C.O said as he forcibly ripped the straps off. "Fuckin' piece of shit!" Said the C.O.

Torque and Yang both rushed towards the door of the chamber and tried to open it. But to no avail.

As the two of them were trying to open the door the C.O began shouting at the five of them while pounding on the window.

"Hey the five of you! This is a mistake! Shut off the gas! Open the door! Can you hear me? Do something!" He shouted as he began coughing violently.

Eventually both Yang and Torque gave up on opening the door and watched helplessly as the C.O die.

Then the C.O gave them all the finger and said, "Fuck you! Those're my... last words... you..." He said before finally dying. Then the door to the gas chamber open and the gas began to leak out.

When suddenly a different kind of Slayer entered the viewing room. This Slayer was taller and had double sided blades at the end of its arms. It then started the slammed its body against the window of the viewing room and eventually it broke through.

The five of them wasted no time to go through the taller Slayer and into the hole it had paraded through the window. They then began to open fire on the taller Slayer, however the Slayer brought its arms up and deflected their rounds.

Ruby then rushed at the creature and sliced it in half killing it. She then looked at Torque and the rest of her team and said, "Let's keep going."

As they left the viewing area, the saw a pair of stairs and went down. As they made their way down they heard a voice speak to them.

"They won't leave you alone until you do it." Said the voice.

The five of them began to search for the source of the voice but couldn't find it, and so they continue.

 **A/N. Oh my god. I'm finally done with this chapter. This took forever.**


	4. Chapter 3 Descending

Chapter 3

Descending

 _"Take away a man's light, his clothes, his food, his friends, his air, and you leave him with nothing but himself. And for most that is not pleasant company."_ RT.

Back at Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin sat in his office when Gen. James Ironwood came in.

"Ozpin we have a problem." He said.

"What kind of problem?" Ozpin asked.

"Carnate island was struck by a earthquake. And now we can't get anyone on the radio." Answered James.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin responded. "What I'm saying old friend is that no one can tell us what's happening over there." Replied James.

"James, team RWBY is on that island after I received a e-mail describing the mission on what they were supposed to do. It was supposed to be quick, but now you're telling me that they're stranded there?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes." James answered. "Can you just send a Bullheaded to find out what's happening and hopefully find and bring back my students?" Ozpin asked.

"Unfortunately no. And with good reason, there's a storm coming in and trying to find out what's happening over there is impossible." Replied James.

Ozpin then took his hand and began to rub the sides of his forehead, before letting out a sigh.

"I just hope there all right." Ozpin said.

xxxxxxx

As team RWBY and Torque made their way into the basement, they saw it was completely dark so they turn on their flashlight.

As they began to walk they heard someone speak to them, but mostly to Torque. "I want to see the real you, Torque." The voice said.

Torque found a electric box and pulled the lever and instantly some lights came on. He then open a locker and found some ammo for himself and the team.

The five of them then continued to walk down the halls when they saw a strange creature run in front of them and out of sight. That's when they heard a different voice, it was the same voice be heard from upstairs.

"You can't put it off forever, this place is stronger than you." Said the voice from before. Then they heard a third voice. "Show me why you're in here. I want to know all about you." Said the third.

The five of them then entered a strange room and the door behind him slammed shut. Soon some levers on some pipes that lead into a hole in the wall began to turn on their own and a noxious green gas began to come out of them.

But soon the gas started to take shape and form and instantly the five of them realize it was the man they saw earlier.

He then began to speak. "Death is our stock in trade here at Abbott, the final solution... I am one of the few who will admit that. First it giveth, then it taketh away."

Then a course of electricity began to make it's way across some electrical cables and down into some electrical box. Then the box exploded and the man that Wiess had seen being electrocuted in the electric chair appeared.

The group shield their eyes from the intense bright light with their hands then slowly lower them as the light became tolerable. Then the man began to speak directly to Torque. "I been here a long time, and I don't understand much about this place. But I know you bein' here ain't no coincidence."

Then electricity began to be drawn away from the man in the electric box to power up a film projector that showed a man made from the projectors light with a thin mustache and wearing old surgical scrubs, to which he too began to speak.

"Well well well, look what he have here. How long I have been waiting to encounter such a fascinating specimen. My understanding is you've had periodic blackouts since... when was it... ah, yes, early adolescence. Ever wonder what happened during those blackouts? Would you say you have visions of bloodshed? Yes, surely there is bloodshed."

As the doctor was saying this Torque started to get a small headache, but it soon passed.

"You've seen death, right? I read about your life, you sick bastard. Put me to shame, I never got to snuff a woman. But I got a feeling that may change." The gas man said as he looked at the girls of team RWBY then continued.

"But did you really do it? Because we get innocent guys in here, sure, innocent until presumed guilty... it doesn't effect me doing my job though, above all else, I am a professional, I am dedicated to the work. Nothing compares to the deep satisfaction of determining a life, both human and faunus... but you already know that, don't you?"

That's when a couple of Slayer's began to attack them. Torque instantly began to fire on the on the first one, while Ruby fired at the second.

Torque shot the Slayer in the chest and leg. That's when Yang punch the Slayer in the head and send it flying. The Slayer hit the wall with a great deal of force that it cracked it, it then fell to the ground dead.

Ruby fired her weapon off at the Slayer approaching her, that's when Wiess made a glyph and froze the Slayers head completely solid, then Blake shattered the head with a single gunshot, Ruby then finish the creature off by cutting it in half from chest to groin, killing it.

Soon the man with electricity coursing through his body spoke.

"You had a wife, right? Didja love her? How far would you go, to make sure she stayed yours? When you get mad, you feel like you could kill a man, rip him apart with your bare hands. You ever feel that way? Maybe you're not like me, it's hard to say. Ya gotta fight it. Don't let this place do to you what it did to me."

That's when more Slayer's came in. Instantly the group prepare themselves for another fight. Ruby took aim at the one to left and fire her weapon. She struck the creature in the head destroying it completely, she then fired a few more rounds into the creatures chest until its upper torso exploded.

Blake and Torque open fire on a Slayer coming towards them. They shot the creature in the chest and head, before it decided to launch itself towards them. Both Blake and Torque jumped out of the way. The Slayer skidded to a stop and turn around, only for Yang to come rushing towards it and punch it into pieces, killing it.

After the last Slayer was dead the doctor began to speak.

"I can help you Torque, I can make you well, I can give you control, if you really want it. But first you've got to show me. Come on now, give it a try for me, won't you?" He said.

Soon more Slayer's came in and the group began to fight back. Ruby fired her weapon and blew a Slayers head off and cut it in half below the waist finishing it off. That's when a Slayer snuck up behind her, only for Yang to blow its head off.

Another Slayer attacked Wiess with it's bladed arms, only for Wiess to block the attack and make a glyph. The glyph appeared beneath the Slayers feet and shot it into the air. Wiess then jumped up into the air and stabbed the creature in the chest, pinning it to the ground. She then made another glyph and froze the Slayers bladed limbs in place.

She then cut the Slayers limbs off one by one before destroying its head.

"They won't leave you alone until you do it." The man with electricity said.

"Come on, you bastard, do it! You think you're better than us?" The man made from gas asked Torque.

As he was saying this, Torque had finished shooting a Slayer to death, and when he did Torque began to get a little frustrated.

"Embrace your inner self Torque, let it all out." The doctor said.

Another Slayer charged at Blake and stabbed her. Only to reveal it was a shadow clone, as the real Blake came right behind the Slayer and cut it in half with her sword.

"Where are they all coming from?" Yang shouted. "I don't know. Just keep shooting." Ruby responded.

"Don't worry, we all have problems here. You'll fit right in." The man made out of gas said.

"I'm waiting." The doctor said, as more Slayer's began to come in.

"Blackouts sounds like a convenient excuse to me." Said the man made out of gas.

Another Slayer got behind Blake, only for Torque to shoot it to death. After he shot it to death Torque began to get a little more frustrated.

"You ever see red? You ever just wanna let go? It's so easy." The man with electricity said.

Another Slayer appeared behind Ruby, only for Wiess to make a glyph and turn the Slayer into a ice sculpture. Ruby then she shattered it to pieces with a quick swing of her scythe.

"I can only help you if you'll help me." Said the doctor.

Two more Slayer's showed up, but were quickly dispatch by Ruby and Yang.

"Certain things, a man's gotta do. It can't be help." Said the man with electricity.

Then three more Slayer's showed up and Torque and Wiess began to take care of them.

"I'm sensing resistance, why is that?" Asked the doctor.

Just as the doctor finished speaking Wiess had killed the last Slayer. Only to see more Slayer's coming towards her and the rest of the team. "Oh, give us a fucking break already." Wiess moaned out loud.

As soon as the Slayer's land on the ground, Torque finally snapped. In his mind he transformed into a monster, but in reality all what team RWBY saw was a man going berserk as he ripped Slayer after Slayer apart with his bare hands.

As this happened, the doctor spoke up.

"That's it Torque, that's the breakthrough we've been waiting for! The child within!"

Torque then charge at the Slayer's. He grabbed one by the shoulder and rib its arm off and stabbed it bladed limb in its head killing it. He then grabbed one by the waist and rib it in half. He then punched one in the face of so much force that it shattered its head into pieces.

Soon all the Slayer's were gone and no more came, then Torque began to calm down when it was over.

"Very good, we've made a lot of progress today. But be careful... a good thing only lasted so long. We'll need to discuss with this further, in our next session" The doctor said.

Soon a door open and the doctor disappeared along with the other two. As soon as they were gone Yang spoke up, "Torque, you just went berserk and ripped those Slayer's apart with your bare hands. How did you do that?" She asked.

"You didn't see me turn into a monster?" Responded Torque. "What do you mean? You just went ballistic on those things." Ruby said. "Enough of what we saw." Blake said then continued. "Ruby, does that journal say anything on those three we saw?" She asked.

"Let me check." Responded Ruby as she began going through it. "Ah, here we are." She said as she found the pages.

 _Dr. Killjoy_

 _One of Abbott's most persistent legends tells of Doctor Killjoy, the quite insane psychiatrist/surgeon who ran an asylum on Carnate. Doing research of my own, I found that he did indeed exist, though which stories are true and which are fabrication is anyone's guess. Since the cataclysm I have three times seen a surgeon formed of pure light, reminiscent of sixteen millimeter film projection come to life. Could this be the fine doctor?_

 _Horace_

 _Many inmates break once inside Abbott, but none of them snapped more extremely than Horace Gauge, who, as the tale goes, became convinced his wife wasn't safe without his protection, and sliced her to ribbons during a conjugal visit. He ended up in the mercy chair, electrocuted by Abbott's then-executioner, Hermes Haight. For years, inmates have said he haunts Abbott, and I believe I saw him ten minutes ago. I surely wish I had not._

 _Hermes_

 _Since the cataclysm, I have several times saw myself mysteriously surrounded by noxious green fumes. I have fled in each case and I think if I had not, I might not be alive to write this now. When in the gas, I have seen a humanoid who seemed to take great joy in the prospect of my death. Could this be Hermes, Abbott's resident executioner for several decades? If I recall, he took his own life in the gas chamber._

When Ruby finish reading the pages of the journal Yang spoke up. "So let me get this straight, not only are we dealing with these strange monsters, we might have to deal with these ghosts?" She asked.

"Looks like it." Blake answered. "Either way, we need to keep moving." She added. With that the group exited the room and began walking through a flooded room and turned the corner.

As they turned, they saw a Slayer cut open some steam pipes allowing the steam to spray out. Fortunately, Torque grabbed a valve and began turning it, shutting the steam off. They then continue walking down the dark corridors, while keeping a eye on any threats.

As they walked they neared some kind of generator room. But stopped when they heard the hissing sound of a Slayer. The group tensed up and ready their weapons. That's when a loan Slayer came out of the shadows the group immediately opened fire and shot the Slayer to death.

"Man, I wish there were more light's." Yang said. That's when Ruby saw a switch and pulled it, only to find out that when she did instead of lights coming on there was a loud explosion. Ruby then pulled the switch back to where it was and said, "Oops."

"What did you do Ruby?" Weiss asked. "I didn't know that a explosion would go off." Ruby responded defensively.

"Whatever it was, we better check it out." Torque said. The group nodded in agreement and went back the way they came. When we entered the flooded room again they saw a hole that had been made from the explosion.

Inside the hole was a room, the group went inside and found to their surprise a few shelves with ammo and some flash bangs. The group quickly grab as much ammo they could and left. But before we did however, Torque grabbed a pair of dual revolver's.

"Now were talking." Yang said. "Two guns in each hand. Doubled the fire doubled the damage." Torque responded.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but we should keep going." Blake said. Without saying anything further the group continued to make their way forward.

When they made it back to the hallway there were two Slayer's already waiting for them. Then the ceiling above them broke open and another taller Slayer jumped down. Instantly the group began to open fire.

Torque fired his dual revolver's and shot one Slayer in the chest multiple times, before he could fire more rounds into the creature, the Slayer fell to the ground and twitched violently before going still.

To Torques surprise the creature died from blood loss, before he could think on the matter any longer, a Slayer launched itself towards him. Only to get uppercutted to the air by Yang. And for Ruby to cut it in half, killing it.

Blake and Wiess fought off the taller Slayer. Wiess made a glyph under the feet of the tall Slayer, there was a flash of light and when the light vanished, the creatures lower torso was trapped in ice.

The creature quickly tried to break free only for Blake to shoot it dead. "All right that's the last of them. Let's keep moving before any more show up." Ruby said.

As they continued Wiess stopped for a moment and spoke up. "Has anyone notice that these creatures have no aura to speak of?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Replied Yang. "What I'm saying is if these creatures ain't Grimm, then they should have some kind of aura. But they don't, why is that?" Wiess question.

"I don't know. But we can't just stand here trying to figure out a reason why, we need to keep moving." Torque responded. "You're right, forget what I said." Replied Wiess. The group then continue to make their way through the basement of the prison.

When they turned a corner a hole in the ceiling that led to a door and saw they could claim over a wall to get to it. They each went one at a time and when they were all over it they continued.

That's when they heard a man talking to someone. "I know what's comin', just end it." Said the man. That's when Torque kick the door open. As the door flung open, the group saw some strange creature with its back turned towards them and walked away and turn a corner.

"What was that?" Blake asked. "I don't know. But I think were going to find out." Torque responded.

As they followed the creature they heard the man continued to talk, "Suck my cock you fuckin' monstrosity!" The man said. As the group turned the corner they saw that the man was another C.O who was tied to some kind of wooden pole.

He then spoke out his final words. "Where the fuck are you! What's takin' so long! Do it, fuckin' do it! Just fuckin' kill me..."

There was then some kind cocking noise then gunfire. As the guns went off the bullets struck the C.O all over his body killing him. When the firing stopped empty bullet casings littered the floor.

That's when a new creature walked in to view in front of the group. When they saw this new creature they could see it was big and burly. On its back it had numerous rifles that rotated like a turret.

The creature wore a pair of old-fashioned military jeans and combat boots. It also wore black leather gloves and a bloody blindfold.

The creature then let out a monstrous roar and kept walking until it notice the group. It rotated its turret of rifles and aimed it at them. The group took up combat stances and aimed their weapons at the new creature.

The creature open fire and the group scattered, Ruby and Torque opened fire on the creature striking it dead on. Yang charged at the creature and began to punch it relentlessly with her shotgun gauntlets, however the creature brought its arms up and just as quickly brought them down and once it did a spray of gunfire shot out of its body.

Yang quickly jumped out of the way in time, as the bullets hit various parts of the room. Blake opened fired on the creature and it took notice for it rotated its rifle turret at her, but before it could open fire Wiess froze it in place.

The creature took notice of its frozen turret but before it could do anything Ruby severed the creatures head off, then for good measure cut it in half killing it.

"All right, that was something new." Wiess said. "Hey Ruby, does that book say what this creature is?" Yang asked. "Already on it." Responded Ruby. She then began to go through the Journal and found the entry and began to read it.

 _Marksman_

 _Based on the battery of rifles attached to its back and the blindfold around its head, these Marksmen appear to be the reincarnation of a military firing squad. Abbot was originally a P.O.W. camp during The Great War, so it seems likely they would have had executions of that sort. Indeed, there are stories of a rogue Colonel who was to be court martialed but instead took his own life. Perhaps he is connected to these abominations._

"Marksman eh? Quite a fitting name for these things." Yang said. "I'll say." Remarked Blake. "Let's keep moving." Torque said.

With that the group continue forward, however after only a few steps they came across two Slayer's, one was a tall one, while the other one was a regular one. Instantly the group began to open fire, Ruby fired a few rounds into the taller one, when suddenly it attacked with surprising speed.

The tall Slayer swung its bladed arms at Ruby like a master swordsman. However Ruby quickly transformed her rifle into its scythe form and quickly blocked every strike. Suddenly Yang came charging at the taller Slayer and punched it in the face with her shotgun gauntlets.

This caused the Slayer to be flung against the wall leaving it daze. Before it could recover, Yang came rushing towards it again and began to deliver quick and fast jabs in its chest while firing shotgun shells into its body.

Then with one final punch Yang blew the top half of the creatures body killing it.

While Ruby again were dealing with the tall Slayer, Torque and Blake began to open fire on the smaller one. After taking a few rounds the smaller Slayer went down. With the two Slayer's dealt with the group began to move forward again.

As they went through the maze that was the basement, they came across another Marksman, which they quickly dispatch. The group continued looking around the place and found a few old and empty cells and decided to look in them for supplies.

The first room they enter was empty but they heard a voice. "My soul left me alone in here."

They then left the room and continue to search the place when they came across a wooden door, and on the other side a little boy was speaking in a frightened voice. It was then that Torque realized it was his youngest son Malcolm.

"Daddy, help me daddy! It's so dark in here. What's going on daddy? I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I won't do it again. Just get me out of here. Daddy!"

For a unknown reason Torque instantly ran to the door and began to slam his body against it to open it. Yang then felt a uncontrollable need to help Torque, so she pull him out of the way and broke down the door with her bare hands.

Soon the group entered the room and saw a little boy. The boy then spoke directly to Torque.

"Daddy, I can't see, where are you... Turn on the light's." As soon as the group got close to the boy they were struck by another vision. In this vision they saw a few C.O's standing with their arms crossed, while another one was punching the boy as he screamed.

"No, I don't want to see it, no! Daddy no!" Soon the vision ended and everything went back to normal.

"What the hell was that?" Wiess asked. "I don't know. But I think I'm starting to understand what's going on." Responded Ruby. "And what would that be?" Blake asked.

"This island, these visions, and those creatures. I'm beginning to think this place has some kind of supernatural force. I mean think of it, those creatures have no form of aura, and yet they're not the creatures of Grimm. There's something else entirely." Ruby answered.

"So, what you're saying is, this place is some kind of ghost island?" Wiess asked. "You got any better explanation for this Wiess?" Responded Ruby. "No, and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't." Replied Wiess.

"All right, now that everything settled we should keep going." Yang said. "Agreed." Torque replied. The five of them search the room and found more ammo and continued to search around.

When they entered another cell and found some skeletal remains, they then heard another voice. "That little girl wasn't so innocent after I was done." It said. The five of them then left the cell clearly a little disturbed.

As they move through the area they encountered a small group of Slayer's and a single Marksman.

Instantly the creatures attack the group began to defend themselves. A tall Slayer came charging at Blake swinging its bladed arms at her. Blake however blocked every strike and counter them with her weapons.

She slashed her sword against the tall Slayer's chest and stabbed it in the left shoulder then using the sheath she severed its arm from its body entirely. Enrage the Slayer raised his remaining arm and struck down at Blake.

However Blake quickly dodge out of the way and its arm blade got stuck in the wooden floor. The creature tried to pry it's bladed arm free, only for Yang to blast its head off with a single round of her shotgun gauntlets.

The creature then fell to the ground dead.

Torque began to fire on the Marksman as it rotated it's gun turret of rifles at him and fired. Torque rolled out of the way as the rifle rounds hit the wall behind him. The creature then ran at him, only to be frozen to the ground when Wiess created a glyph.

The Marksman tried to break free from the ice, only for Torque to shoot it to death.

Ruby opened fire on the remaining Slayer, striking the creature in its right hip and left shoulder, the creature suddenly launch itself at her. Ruby however dodge out of the way and opened fire on the Slayer again when he came to a stop.

When the Slayer skidded to a stop on its bladed legs on the floor, it quickly turned around to face the girl it was targeting. Only to get its head blown off by a single round, with its head now gone the Slayer began to swing its bladed arms through the air violently, only Ruby to blow it in half, killing it.

With the creatures now gone the five of them began to search the room he were in. They saw a few more prison cells and decided to enter them, when they enter one cell they heard another voice.

"It left a bad taste... in my mouth... forever."

The five of them then left the cell the little unnerved, and went into another one to find some supplies, only to hear another different voice.

"When they let me out of the whole, I was ready to rejoin society. And kill every last one of them."

They then left that cell in enter another one and heard another voice.

"I found a way out..." Was all the voice said.

They then left the cell and enter some kind of room through a hole in the wall. Inside it was some kind wheel crank, Torqur spun the wheel that opened a cell leading to some kind of office.

The five of them then made their way towards it, as they walked they heard a voice speak to someone.

"You can't execute your own men." Said the first voice. "Their spies for Mistral and Mantle there a threat to our security. Am I supposed to ignore that god damn airplane?" Said the second voice. "But sir.." Said the first, but he was cut off by the second voice.

When the group got closer to the room they were hit with another vision.

"This prison is my command! I am God here, you will follow my orders." Said the second voice, which the group now realize was the rogue Colonel.

Soon the vision ended and the group continued on. They then left the room and entered a hallway, as they moved they saw a blue glow in the middle of it, when they turned around they saw it was Horace.

He then began to speak to Torque and team RWBY.

"You're doin' will Torque. Including you girls. But watch yourselves, this place can eat your souls."

After he finished talking to them, there was a bright light and he disappeared. Once he was gone, the five of them continued down the hallway. When the reach the end of it they went up a flight of stairs, and on the top of them a Tommy gun was laying on the ground.

Torque put his revolvers away and picked up the Tommy gun, he then checked to see if it was loaded, and to his relief it was. "Now you got some real fire power now Torque." Yang said.

Torque just shrugged the comment off and continued. They then spotted a ladder and climb it. When they were all on solid ground they saw a blue door and went through it and left the area they were in behind.

 **A/N. And that's another chapter done. So now in case you're wondering why team RWBY didn't see Torque in his monster form is quite simple. Torque only transforms into a monster in his mind. But in reality is just a regular man who's just extremely enrage.**


	5. Chapter 4 Slumber of the dead

Chapter 4

Slumber of the dead

 _"When you compare killing a person to putting down a dog, you cheapen all form of human and faunus life. And life in Abbott is the cheapest you'll find anywhere."_ RT

When the team and Torque left the basement they found themselves in another hallway. They then began to go down the empty hallways and found a room and went inside. When they entered they saw it was a execution room for lethal injection with a man strapped to the table.

A film projector then came to life and Dr. Killjoy appear. He then began to speak to the group as the equipment for the injection came to life on its own. The needle was then pushed in the man's arm. As the group watch, they couldn't stop the doctor for what he was about to do.

"When performing a lethal injection, it is essential that the needles be placed with absolute precision. And unlike standard medical procedures, with a lethal injection you have a patient who probably does not want the procedure to occur. Therefore, it is of vital importance that the restraints be tight and strong. Even with that, trouble may arise, and it may be incumbent for the practitioner to take matters into his own hands, using whatever sharp, bladed objects he may have on his person. Lacerations..." He then slash the man across the chest "...to the body at strategic locations..." He then slash the man again "...may put the patient into a state of shock... He then slash the man across the body one last time killing him "...making him far more pliable, or at the very least, causing him to bleed to death, thus achieving the desired end. And who are we kidding? We're not really trying to be humane anyway. Class dismissed."

With that, the doctor disappeared in the group was left in a state of shock. There was a moment of silence until it was broken.

"I don't know which is worse, being killed by those monsters or being killed by that psychotic doctor." Yang said.

"While I'm not waiting here to find out." Weiss replied. While the two were talking Torque found more ammo for his Tommy gun. After that and without any further the group left the room and began to look for a way out. That's when they heard someone knocking on a door in front of them as they left the room.

"Hay! Is anybody in there? Hello?" Said the man. The man then open the door and let out a sigh of relief and began to speak. "Man, it's good to see other leaving people..." He said before taking notice of Torque.

"Wait what the fuck, Torque, that you?" He asked. "Dallas?" Torque replied. "Yeah it's me man, from Eastern. Man, if anyone could survive this shit it figures you could." He said. "What are you doing here?" Torque asked.

"Prison transfer, after you shiv half of the Aryan brotherhood back at Eastern they started to come after me after you left. Fortunately for my own good the prison warden had me transferred here." Dallas explain. "I see." Torque reply.

"Soo, who are these girls that are with you?" Asked Dallas. "There team RWBY, huntresses in training." Torque then began pointing out each of the girls and introduce them to Dallas.

"Nice to meet you all." He said. "You too." Reply Ruby. "Now that introductions have been made I want to ask. Have any of you seen any of these things. Some fuckin' whack shit. I heard the government's of the four kingdoms have been conducting experiments on us inmates, next phase of MK-Ultra if you can believe that shit. Now it's turn into the mother of all cluster fucks." He said.

"I highly doubt, that any of the government's of the kingdoms would be behind something like this." Weiss said.

"Hey, I got my beliefs and you got yours. I'm just saying." Dallas responded.

As the two were talking, Torque heard the voice of his wife and the evil voice. Again Torque ignored the evil voice and listen to his wife.

"It looks like there's no way out in here. C'mon everyone, follow me, we gotta try to get to the outside." Said Dallas. "Sounds like a plan, lead the way." Ruby reply. Without any further the group began to follow him.

However before they could walk a few steps, Torque stopped Dallas. "Hey Dallas wait." He said. "Yeah, what's up Torque?" Dallas asked. Torque then took out one of his revolvers along with some ammo and handed it to him.

"You're going to need this to protect herself." Torque said. "Thanks man, I appreciate it. He said as he took the gun. "Just make sure you don't shoot any of us." Replied Yang. "I won't." Responded Dallas.

With that out of the way the group continued forward, as they walked they found a hole in the wall. When they went inside, they found it was the room where they had witnessed Dr. Killjoy torture the inmate to death.

They then saw Dallas become distressed from what they were looking at. "Jesus... Byron, look what they... did... This shit ain't right... you made bein' on the inside better, you were my main man, I'll miss ya." He then turned to Torque and began to speak to him.

"You never went for that kinda of thing on the inside, did ya Torque? Naw? Well, you don't know what you were missin'. C'mon, this shit's too fucked up to look at." He said. Dallas then turned around and left the room and the rest followed.

As they walked a couple of Slayer's jumped right in front of them, and a Marksman appeared from behind out of nowhere.

Dallas then shouted, "Holy shit, more of 'em!" He then began to open fire on the Marksman, as Torque open fire on one of the Slayer's with his newly acquired Tommy gun. The bullets tore into the Slayers flesh like tissue paper, cutting it down before it had chance to strike.

As Torque killed one Slayer he turned his attention to the other, only for Ruby to shoot its left arm and hand off and for Blake to finish it off by cutting it in half. Then a third Slayer appeared crawling like a spider on all four limbs.

Before it had a chanced to strike Ruby pin the creature to the ground through the back with her scythe, she then lifted it up and threw it into the air where it landed on the brick wall of prison and fell to the ground dead.

Just as Ruby and killed the Slayer, Wiess, Yang and Dallas had just finished off the Marksman. Dallas then spoke up, "We gotta jet motherfuckers, those creatures are everywhere."

"No shit", replied Yang. The six of them then continued on, they went through a hole in the chain link fence and down a hill. As they went down the path Dallas spoke up, "This way, it's time for us to bust out!"

As they made their way down the path a Marksman came galloping in front of them and Torque wasted no time to open fire. The bullets cut into the flash of the Marksman, as Torque emptied the entire magazine into the creature, the Marksman fell to the ground dead.

Torque then removed the now empty magazine of his Tommy gun slap a new one in. As he was doing that, another Marksman came charging at him. Only for Wiess to freeze it into a ice statue and Yang to shatter it with one punch.

Then a group of Slayers showed up and Torque once again snap. In his mind Torque believe he had transformed into a monster, but as team RWBY had pointed out he just became enrage.

He spotted one of the taller Slayers and began to attack it, he slammed his fist into the monsters face and knocked it down to the ground on its back. When it landed Torque quickly grabbed it and lifted it in the air over his head and rip it in half.

Then some of the smaller Slayers showed up, the creatures tried to attack Torque only to fail, as Torque smashed one creatures head into paste and grabbed the another one and rip its right arm off and stabbed it in the chest.

Two more Slayers showed up on the other side of a fence and jumped over it with ease. The creature's began to move in to attack Torque, only for him and grabbed them by the heads and smashed him into the gore.

Once the creatures were gone Torque began to calm down and everything came back to him. Once he was calm Dallas began to speak up. "Fuck man, you're a killin' machine. I knew growin' up in the group home wasn't no wine and roses shit but you're bad ass son of a bitch."

"Thanks", Torque replied. "Can we please get out of here now?" Wiess asked. "Sure thing, all we gotta do is climb over that scaffolding over there." Answered Dallas.

The six of them then climbed up the scaffolding and went over the other side of the fence. When they landed on the ground again, Dallas ran ahead of the group and spoke to them, "C'mon everyone, we gotta get out of this motherfucker!"

"Were coming, just hold your horses." Yang said. When they reach Dallas, he began to explain what they were going to do.

"Alright everyone the only way out is through this cellblock. Now, I've been in there, there's some bad shit in there people, fucked up juju. But there's no other way. C'mon."

"It can't be any worse than out here. Can it?" Ruby asked. "I don't know Ruby, but either way, we need to keep going." Replied Blake.

With that said the group entered the building.


	6. Chapter 5 Abbot prison blues

Chapter 5

Abbot prison blues

 _"They prime us to kill each other and then smile when we do. But I don't blame the psychos, or the gangs, or even the hacks. Abbott sucks us all down."_ RT

When team RWBY, Torque and Dallas entered the building, he turn around and spoke to them.

"Alright everyone, we gotta watch out. Those fuckin' cutters are everywhere in here. But this is the only way to go, if we all want to bounce up outta this shithole." He said to them. Without another word the group began to move.

As they moved they heard the hissing sound of a Slayer. That's when Dallas spoke up, "Wait- what the fuck is that sound? Shit man, I knew comin' back in here was a bad idea." He said. "Well it's too late now, unless you know another way." Yang reply. "No I do not." Dallas answered. "I thought so." Responded Yang.

The group then continue walking down the hallways until they found a cafeteria of some kind filled with more dead C.O's but what caught them offguard was a dead Slayer that had syringes filled with a green glowing liquid in its body.

As they entered Dallas spoke out in disgust, "Oh fuck. What the... It's like what they did to Byron. God damn, looks like these things kill their own too." After saying that, he and the rest of the group began searching for ammunition. Once they found all the ammunition they could find they began to keep moving.

They then entered a control room and saw a Slayer walk in front of them behind the glass. The Slayer then began slammed its body in front of the glass, only to see a different kind of creature climb over a pair of broken railings and jumped on the Slayers back.

The Slayer was caught off guard by this and tried to shake the creature off its back, but the creature held on tight, it then pulled out a syringe and stabbed the Slayer in the face with it. Blood splattered the window as the creature pulled the syringe out and jumped off the Slayer, as said Slayer fell to the ground dead.

After watching the scene unfold before them Yang spoke up, "Well... That was... Something."

"Yeah, it really was." Replied Blake. As the two girls spoke about what they saw, Torque saw another pair of security monitors and decided to look through them. On one screen the camera showed a large shower room. While on another one showed a man with a C.O. The man had a revolver in his hand and began shooting prison inmate's both human and faunus in the back of the head execution style.

That's when the C.O. tapped the man on the shoulder to get the man's attention. The man quickly pointed the gun at the C.O. and that's when the C.O. pointed to the camera. The man then turned his attention towards the camera and shot at it and destroy it.

When Torque was done looking at the monitor Dallas began to speak, "This shit goes back to the great war. The Army or Navy or some shit had a base on this island. It's near the road that goes to the docks. That's gotta be where they started their experiments, trying to create a super soldier or some insane shit."

"Will you please stop with your stupid conspiracy theories." Retorted Wiess, "it's giving me a headache." She said.

"I'm just saying that's all." Dallas replied. Wiess just let out a sigh and said, "Let's keep moving."

The group then left control room and entered another cellblock. "Shit man, T-Block." Said Dallas then continued. "Yo, we better keep our heads up in here, there's no tellin' where those gimp freaks are."

"Did you know someone here?" Asked Blake

"Well, I knew this skinny motherfucker once, spent all his days mainlnin the white shit, wound up so cooked he couldn't tell ya his own name."

Yang let out a whistle then said, "That must've been some strong stuff huh." Dallas nodded in agreement and said, "For that to happen. You're damn right. And to be honest, those freak- things reminds me of him, fuckin' mainliner."

The group then made their way down stairs when they saw a large puddles of blood. Dallas walked up to one in began examining it. "Man, what is this shit on the floor. Looks like blood, but it's like it's breathing or something..."

That's when a small creature with syringes in its back jumped out of the blood and grabbed onto Dallas. He screamed from sheer terror and began to hold off the monster back. He then pulled the monster off him and threw it to the side, but the monster quickly righting itself and began to attack.

Ruby quickly open fired on the creature, she only fire at it twice before it fell down dead and let out some noxious green fumes.

Dallas then began to shout, "Motherfucker, I grew up on the east side of Vale, and I tell ya I ain't never been so fuckin' scared. What kind of sick mutant was that thing? Fuckin' governments, fuckin' experiments, fuckin' bullshit. Watch out, there's more!"

Soon more of the creatures appeared, and the group prepared themselves for a fight. One of the creatures threw a syringe at Wiess, but she created a glyph and block the attack. She then returned fire at the creature shooting out a flaming projectile.

The flaming dust round hit the creature and lit it on fire, the creature try to put the fire out but it soon die. Another creature threw a syringe at Blake, only for the syringe to go through her, revealing it was in fact a shadow clone, as the real Blake shot the creature from behind in the back of the head.

That's when another creature leapt right at her, only for Yang to punch it with her shotgun gauntlet sending the creature flying and hitting the concrete wall with enough force to crack it. The creature then fell to the floor and tried to get back up but fell and disintegrated.

Torque open fire with his Tommy gun on another creature that tried to jump on Dallas. Then another creature appeared behind Torque, only for Dallas to gun it down before it had a chance to jump.

Then a third creature appeared, only for Ruby to stab it to the ground with her scythe pinning it down, she then drag it across the floor and spun herself in a circle and threw into a wall.

The creature made a wet slapt and fell to the ground and then disintegrated, leaving behind green noxious fumes. When the creatures were all gone, Dallas began to speak, "Now that those freaks stopped comin', there's gotta be some way to get these goddamn gates open."

While he was talking, Wiess asked Ruby to look into the Journal and find what these creatures were. Ruby immediately began going through the pages until she found it.

 _Mainliner_

 _In the 1970s, lethal injection was introduced as the most humane means of state sanctioned killing. To date, twenty-five such procedures have taken place in Abbot. This creature - I call him the Mainliner, appears to suffer with every move he makes. Perhaps the mixture of sodium pentothal, pancuronium bromide, and potassium chloride in his veins is not to his liking. The numerous needles jabbed into his body cannot help his disposition._

Wiess shivered after Ruby finished reading the entry page. "Let's get out of here before more of those things show up." She said. The group then headed into control room and found the control switch to open the gate's. Just as they pressed the button to open the gate, a announcement came on the PA speakers.

 **"Attention T-Block officers. This is Hargrave, we have the situation under control in V-Block. Repeat, we have everything under control. C.O.s should report to V-Block to receive your orders. The hour of retribution is at hand. At last, we shall cleanse this island of the filth that infest it"** Then without any further the PA went silent.

As the announcement was going on Ruby checked the security monitors. On one monitor was a hallway and a cell door, while another one showed the cellblock floor they were in. Then on the third one it showed two intersections, at one end was a open cell door, while on the other show one that was closed, but there was a woman wearing a spring dress on the other side.

Ruby couldn't believe what she was seeing, until Yang spoke up, breaking Ruby's train of thought, as the announcement came to a end.

"What the hell was that about?" Yang asked. "I don't know," Ruby said as she got off the monitors, then continued "but there was something off about that announcement. I just don't know what, but I don't like it." She responded. Just as they were leaving the control room, Torque got another nagging feeling.

He then walked down to the end of the hall and the girls followed him. "Stay here." Ruby told Dallas, "Alright, I'll wait," he responded. The girls follow Torque to a door, to which he open it. As the door was open, Torque and the girls heard the voice of Cory.

"Dad!" He said. The group saw a set of stairs and went down, as they walked down they heard Cory speak again. "C'mon, I learned my lesson! When are you gonna let me out!" As they reach the bottom of the stairs, a Slayer came out of hiding, only to be dealt with quickly.

They then saw a door and walked up to it, and Torque open the door and was hit with another vision. In it, Cory spoke to his father angrily. "You never were my dad. Not really." Soon the vision ended, and as soon as it did, the door Torque had open, was gone. In its place was nothing more but a stone wall.

The group then left the room clearly shaken, that's when Dallas spoke up, "Hey everyone! The gate's are open now, we gotta keep movin'."

"Were coming," Yang replied. The group then went through the gate's, only for Torque to take a right, as he got another nagging feeling along with the rest of team RWBY. The girls- along with Dallas-then follow him, and when they caught up they all stopped in their tracks when they saw a woman standing on the other side of the close cell door. It was the very same woman Ruby had seen on the security monitor.

The woman then began to speak to Torque, and it was in that instance the girls realize it was Carmen. And they listen to every word she said, "Twice I felt trapped T, I just had to get out. The first time, I didn't want conjugal visits. The second, I just wasn't ready to give up my own life, my chance at a career. I regret both times. You've been trapped your whole life T. You've got to be strong to be free."

Then there was a flash and she disappeared, only for three Slayer's to appear out of nowhere. Two small ones and one tall one, the group immediately began firing on the three creatures. One of the small Slayer's began to drag it's bladed arm across the ground, shooting out sparks.

Ruby quickly fire her weapon and took the Slayers head off, the now headless creature then lunged itself at her, only for Ruby to jump out of the way, as it skidded to a stop. It then turned around towards her, only for Yang to fire her shotgun gauntlets, taking off its left arm and right leg. The creature then fell to the ground and bled out then die.

The second small Slayer tried to attack Torque, only for Dallas to shoot it in the back. This got the creature's attention, as it turned around to face him, only for Torque to shoot the Slayer in the back of the head with his revolver - as Torque had swung his Tommy gun around his back - after a few well-placed shots, the Slayers head exploded to pieces.

The now headless Slayer began to swing its bladed arms wildly, only for Torque and Dallas to gun it down.

The tall Slayer raised its bladed arms up and brought them down at Blake, only to discover that it was just a shadow clone, and once the shadow clone disappeared, its arms became trapped in a block of ice.

The Slayer tried to get its bladed arms free, only for the real Blake to appear and sever them. The tall Slayer then stumbled back a few steps and fell to the ground on its back, and quickly bled to death.

When the Slayer's were all dead, Dallas began to speak up, "You know, from what I hear, there's an old abandoned asylum on the east side of Carnate. Maybe that's where the government's of the kingdom's been doin' their experiments, you know, turnin' inmates into these freaks o' nature. Didn't they read Mary Shelley, learn that shit don't never worked out?"

Wiess however just let out a sigh and said, "Please Dallas, no more government conspiracy theories, it's really starting to get annoying." Before Dallas could reply, Torque raised his hand to silence him, and said, "Can you both drop this issue? We have more important things to worry about. Like trying to survive."

"Alright fine, I'll drop it. For now," said Dallas. The group then began to move forward again, until they entered a shower room, to which Dallas spoke up.

"Fuck man, the T-Block showers, bad shit gone down in here. When I was livin' in T-Block, I'd rather stayed stanky then shower in this pit."

"What kind of things happened here?" Ruby asked Dallas. "Well... For one thing, some people got shanked with a Shiv." He answered. The group then entered the showers, when suddenly the stalls turned on by themselves, Dallas then shouted, "Fuck, who trun on the water?" That's when some Mainliner's began to appear.

The group ready their weapons, only for Torque to shout at them. "Forget them, let's get out of here." The group all nodded in agreement and left the showers, entered another room. As they entered a radio came on.

 **"Is anybody listening? That fuckwad Hargrave's lost it man, he's a god damn lunatic. He's poppin' inmates, both human and faunus, especially the ones who were in the White Fang. And anybody who looks at 'im funny, he's killin' 'em man, he's killin' em. Don't fuckin' come to V-Block, don't fuckin' come! Cause he's gonna..."**

The radio went dead, and the group stared at each other. "I don't like this," Blake said. "Who's this Hargrave guy?" Yang asked. "A really fuck up C.O. and very religious." Dallas said. The group then left the room and open a door that led outside. "Finally, some fresh air." Yang said.

As the group exited the building, Dallas spoke up again. "I never liked bein' out in the fuckin' woods." Yang turned to him and asked him why. "Too dark, you know what I'm sayin? Give me a fucked up hood any day. Least there I know what I'm gettin into." He answered.

The group then began to move forward through the maze of fenced off areas, as they made their way through they came across some surviving inmates that just recently dispatched some Slayer's.

The group then began to walk up to them, when Dallas held out of his arm and said, "Let me do the talking, I know who these guys are." The group agreed and allowed him to do the talking.

As Dallas walked up to them, the girls and Torque stood by and watched.

"Sup Chico, long time no see." Dallas said. "Not long enough, I think. Dallas, you got balls to show your dirty face in front of me." Chico said. "Whatever, man, stop trippin'. It's fuckin' chaos, we just gotta bust outta here." Dallas replied.

Chico, however snapped at Dallas. "You think I forget, buddy? You and Byron thought you could hide that shit from me? Nobody sells meth or crank or H or sherm or nothin' in Abbott unless Chico gets a taste. You thought you could play Chico for a fool, eh? Play me like a fuckin' bitch?"

Torque and team RWBY knew where this was going, and got ready for a fight.

Dallas however retorted, "You got a rat up your ass about some old news, man. Things are different now."

"I don't think so, buddy, you fuck me once, you fuck me again, right? Boys!" Chico responded.

"Yeah, I'll fuck you up Chico, bring that shit!" Shouted Dallas. Soon Chico and his men charged at the group. Torque began to open fire on one inmate, striking him multiple times in the chest, killing him.

Another one charged at Ruby with a Shiv in his hand and tried to stab her, only for Ruby to turn her weapon into its rifle mode, and shot her would-be attacker to death. It was in that instant that Ruby couldn't believe what she had just done, she had just taken a person's life. Something, she never thought she would never have to do in her entire life. And it shook her to the very core of her soul.

While this happen, Chico began to open fire on Dallas, to which he dodged and began to return fire. The two traded shots at each other, before Dallas shot Chico in the head, killing him.

When the three inmates were taking care of the group began to move forward, only for Ruby to drop to her knees in disbelief. Torque saw this and walked up to her and asked, "Are you all right Ruby?"

Ruby raised her head stared at him and said, "I... I just... I just took someone's life. I never thought I would have to do that." Torque stood at her and responded by saying, "Ruby, in situations like these, you're going to do some things you never thought you could do, just to survive, even if that means taking someone's life."

With that, Ruby nodded her head in agreement and got up her feet and continued on. The group then found a ladder that connected to a walkway of a watchtower and began to climb it, once they reach the top they saw Horace, who then began to speak to them.

"To survive this place, you have to become it. I tried to fight it... but it's no use..." Then without any further he disappeared. Just as he disappeared, Dallas had reach the top of the ladder and join the rest of them.

Once he was on the walkway, the group began moving again. As they moved they ended up inside a library, as they entered the lights began to go off in Dallas shouted, What the fuck was that. I can't see shit in here."

That's when some Mainliners began to appear. Instantly the group got ready for another fight. One Mainliner jumped at Wiess, only to be shot in midair by Blake. Another Mainliner tried to attack Ruby from behind, only to be punched in slammed into a wall by Yang.

Another one appeared in front of Torque and Dallas, to which the two instantly shot it to death. Then another Mainliner appeared on Blake's left side, only to be frozen in place by Wiess, and for Ruby to shoot it to death.

Suddenly another Mainliner appeared behind Dallas, to which Blake began to shoot it, after shooting it a few times, Mainliner melted into the floor and disappeared. This took Blake by surprise as she said, "Where it go?" Just as she said that, the Mainliner reappeared behind her.

It then grabbed a syringe from its back, it was about to throw it, only for Ruby to pin it to the ground with her scythe and drag it across the ground. Then she lifted it up in the air and with a quick spin, she tossed it into a bookshelf. The Mainliner hit the bookshelf, causing it to fall to the floor, as the creature fell with it.

The Mainliner tried to get back up, but couldn't, then it let out one final growl and died, letting out a noxious green fumes as it did so.

When all the Mainliner's were gone, Dallas began to speak up, "Man, so this is where the fuckin' library is! If I'da got off my ass and found this place, huh, I coulad gotten my appeal together, maybe I wouldn't be in this world of shit right now. Oh fuckin' well."

With that said the group began to continue, when suddenly a film projector came on, and Dr. Killjoy appeared and began to speak to them.

"Are all of you ready for a history lesson?" He asks them, then continued. "Over the ages, Carnate island has been host to nearly every form of leaving atrocity. These horrors are not unique to this place. Yes surely all over the world humans have been killing humans, as faunus have been killing faunus, and humans and faunus have been killing each other since all the way back to Cain and Abel. But Carnate brings out the killer in us all."

He then turned his attention towards Torque and asked, "What about your killer, Torque? Time to let him out to play, yes?"

He soon vanish and when he did Dallas spoke up, with fear in his voice. "Jesus, that was some fucked up shit, Torque. Let's get the fuck outta here."

"Agreed." Everyone said in agreement. They soon left the library and went down some stairs. When they reached the bottom, they saw arrows pointing to V-Block. When they saw them, Ruby spoke up, "Isn't this the place the guy on the radio said not to come?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is. But I don't think we have a choice." Torque answered. The group then began to walk down the hallways. As they walked, they came across a wall pointing in two directions. On the left was the infirmary, while on the right was V-Block, but it was closed off.

"Well, I guess the only way to V-Block is through the infirmary." Blake said. "Guess so, I suppose we should check with inside, and see if we can find any medical supplies." Torque said. "Good idea." Replied Ruby.

The group nodded in agreement and went left and into the infirmary. Once they entered they began looking for medical supplies. Ruby found some bandages, while Blake found some pain killers.

Yang and Wiess found some morphine, while looking through some cabinets. As the group looked through the infirmary, a phone began to ring. This caused them to jump, when they heard it.

Torque went up to the phone and placed it on his ear, on the other line he heard Dr. Killjoy's voice as it said,

"This is your doctor, Torque. It's bad news, I'm afraid. It looks like your problem is altogether more serious than I had originally suspected: you'll need to come in. In the meantime, don't do anything rash, don't become too upset, don't get in any... altercations, because there's no telling what horrible thing you might do. You must come to see me soon, if you ever hope to gain control."

After that, Torque hung up the phone, in turn towards the group. "What was that all about?" Dallas asked. "Nothing important, at any rate, did any of you find what you could?" He asked. "Pretty much, yeah." Wiess answered. "All right, let's get going then." He said.

They then left the infirmary, and went to V-Block, when they opened the door leading to V-Block, they saw two people both of them faunus hanging upside down by their feet through a window. One of them let out a gasp, and spoke to them. "Hey you! You gotta save us." The other one than spoke up. "Shh... keep it down, he'll hear ya."

The group then made their way towards the cell block, as the first one spoke up again, "Hargrave's gonna whack us, hurry up!" When the group entered the cell block, the man said, "Oh, man you're here, ya gonna save us."

"All right, just hang on will get you down from there." Ruby said. The group then made their way towards the two inmates, when a voice came on.

"I don't think so. My prisoners never make it out alive." The group turned around and saw a man behind and machine-gun turret, he then opened fire striking the two inmates killing them, as the group jumped out of the way in time.

The group then looked at the man again, and realize it was Hargrave and saw he was a bear faunus, Blake then began to talk to him. "Why did you do that?" To which Hargrave responded, "They were members of the White Fang, any faunus who joined the White Fang should be ashamed and executed for the crimes they have committed."

"They shouldn't be executed for joining," retorted Blake, "the White Fang are just faunus that are misguided. I should know, I was one of them." She said. She then removed her bow ribbon revealing she was a faunus as well.

However Hargrave angrily said, "Misguided? Were they misguided when they join? I don't think so. And you have the nerve to defend them? And the fact that you were one of them as well? Well that makes you no better then them."

He then rose a microphone and spoke into it, "The time has come to wash the scum from this world. This is my Armageddon. Lock it down!" The cell door that led to V-Block then close behind the group and some C.O.'s came out of hiding and pointed their weapons at them.

The group then opened fire on Hargrave's men, Ruby shot one in the chest, and shot another one in the head. Wiess froze one C.O. completely in ice, as Yang shattered him to pieces with a single punch. While Blake and Dallas opened fired on some advancing C.O.'s.

Torque however made his way towards the stairs and started shooting at the C.O.'s that were on them with his Tommy gun. As he did that the rest of the group finished off Hargrave's remaining men, only to be pinned down by Hargrave himself as he opened fired with his machine gun turret.

Torque had to find a way to get to Hargrave, and fast. Without being shot to pieces. He then saw a room and made his way towards it, when he was inside he saw there was a hole in the floor that led to Hargrave himself.

He then jumped down and took Hargrave by surprise.

xxxxxxx

As Hargrave continued to fire at the group, he failed to notice that the inmate from death row, had appeared behind him. When he did, he tried to pull out his daul revolver's, but, it was already too late. As the inmate began to attack him.

xxxxxxx

As Hargrave turned around, Torque went berserk. He struck Hargrave in the face with a right hook, then he punched him square in the jaw with a left hook, he then kicked him through and out the door and into the cell block.

Hargrave landed on the floor and tried to get up, only to be frozen in place by Wiess. Now trapped, Torque came rushing towards Hargrave and finished him off, by stomping his head into the floor.

Once Hargrave was dead, Torque began to calm down and took some deep breaths. When he was finished, he handed Dallas his other revolver to which he took without question, and took Hargrave's revolver's for himself. As he did that, Dallas began to speak.

"That's one C.O. I'm glad to see dead man. They ain't all bad, but Hargrave, he was one twisted individual. May he fuckin' rot."

Before the group could celebrate their small victory, a group of Slayer's busted in and made their way towards them. Torque quickly got behind Hargrave's machine gun turret and began to open fire.

As he opened fired, the rounds ripped the Slayer's to pieces as they made their way towards the group. And to the groups surprise, the Slayer's did he even bother avoiding being shot. Eventually the creatures stop coming and the group began to move forward.

"C'mon, this way, I think I know way out!" Said Dallas, the group then began to follow him, and when they stopped they saw a pair of doors, to which Dallas spoke up, "Oh yeah, this is it. Other side of these gates is the promised land, man, a way out, a chance at least."

"That's like music to my ears." Weiss said. "Well, let's climb up these boxes and get to the control room." Torque said. The rest of them nodded in agreement and began following him. Once the claim over the boxes they opened a door the led to the control room, and when they did they saw a aspiration of Malcolm, who playfully said, "You can't catch me! You can never catch me."

Torque and team RWBY were both shaken from what they saw, they then made their way towards the control room in opened the gate's to let Dallas out. As the gates open Dallas looked up and said, "You the man, Torque, you the man!" He then went out the gates and left as Torque said, "So long Dallas."

Before the group could leave the control room, sparks began to fly causing a explosion and setting fire to the floor, blocking the groups only way out. Wiess's mouth hung open in shock, as she let out a moan of disbelief. "Well, I guess we'll have to look for another way out, huh?" Ruby said.

Just as she said that the radio came on. **"Hello, officers? This is Consuela Alvarez. I am looking for Ernesto, my husband. If anyone who hears this could called me on the home radio I would be very thankful. Tell him everything is OK. We, myself and the girls, are safe, for now, though there seems to be a fire in the woods around town, and... I Think it might be getting closer. Please please please have him call me as soon as he can. And tell him I said... I love him."**

With that the radio went dead and the group began to think, until Yang spoke up. "Was he that guy we were with when we got here?"

"I think so." Blake replied. Wiess then interrupted the two with her own question. "Didn't she say there was a fire in the woods near the town?"

"Yeah, she did." Ruby answered. "How can that be possible? The only fires we've seen are in the prison. So how could they spread so fast?" Wiess asked again. "It could be something else that's causing those fires," Torque responded. "At any rate we should get out of here, agreed?" He asked. "Agreed." The rest of them said in agreement.

The group then left the control room, when Torque got another nagging feeling, he then went to the restroom as the girls followed him and opened the door, and was hit with another vision, this time it was Malcolm, who spoke to him in a very dry voice, "Daddy... help me... daddy..."

Soon the vision ended and the group began to continue on.

 **A/N. Okay, so that took longer than I expected. But whatever, I have a question ask you. If anyone of you, who enjoys this story and wants to make any fan art of it, go ahead. Because quite honestly, I would find that quite interesting if I saw some.**


	7. Chapter 6 No More Prisons

Chapter 6

No More Prisons

 _"How many have come to Abbott without guilt? Too many. But I don't worry about the innocent, because on Carnate none of us is without sin for long."_ RT

As the group left the building Torque began to speak to Blake, "So, you're a faunus?" Blake then faced him and said, "Yeah, I am. Do you have a problem with that?" Torque then responded by saying, "No I don't. It's just... why hide it?" Blake then looked down to the ground and said, "After the things I did, I wanted to make amends. But I feared, that people would think I was with the White Fang if they knew about my heritage."

"Blake, some people do a lot of terrible things, and some regret them. But if they want to make amends, they can't hide themselves from others. They have to be themselves if they truly want to make amends." Torque said.

Blake was silent for a moment, until Yang spoke up. "Alright look, can we talk about this after we get off this island?" She asked. "You're right, let's keep moving. Let's hope we find more ammo I'm running low on the Tommy gun." Torque replied. The group continued to move forward until they spotted a C.O firing at a Marksman. To which the Marksman returned fire.

"Fuck' em! Fuck' em all!" Shouted the C.O. The group then decided to help out the C.O. and began to open fire on the Marksman. With well aimed shots the group were able to take out the Marksman.

With the Marksman now dead, the C.O. began to run to the next building. When he was gone the group began to move forward and found two more inmate's.

"Yo come on! We bustin' out over here!" One shouted. Then suddenly a green toxic gas appeared, causing the inmates to cough uncontrollably. Soon the inmates died, and Hermes appeared, he then said, "No. You cannot escape what I bring about." He then disappeared and the group moved forward.

As they moved forward they heard people shouting at each other. "Did someone call for help yet?" One C.O. asked. "They're swarming around the East yard, there's no way to get to the radio building. Unless you wanna go out there?" Said another one.

That's when the first C.O. spotted the group and said, "I think I see something, move the light over there." The second one then said, "Over where?"

"To your left!" Replied the first one. "Here?" Asked the second one. "Your other left you dumb bastard!" Said the first one. "Fuckin' move it yourself then!" Said the second one.

That's when a Marksman strap to a wooden pole came out of the ground and broke free. Soon Slayer's began to show up as well. The group quickly began to move, as they move they spotted another machine gun turret.

Ruby quickly got behind it, and began to open fire on the advancing monsters. That's when the two C.O.'s began to talk to each other again.

"Are those people?" The first one asked. "I think so." Replied the second one. "Can't risk it, fuckin' blast them!" Responded, the first one. Seeing as the two C.O.'s were going to try and kill them. Ruby tilted the machine gun up, and began to fire on them as well.

She shot, the first C.O. dead. But the second one ran off. After that a wave of Slayer's began to approach them. The group open fire alongside Ruby, taking the creatures down.

Wiess, froze one Slayer into complete ice, by making a glyhp, then making a another one, she launched did into the air and eight landed on the ground and shattered to pieces.

Torqur, fire his dual revolvers, shooting and bringing down a few Slayer's. The Marksman then began to open fire on the group, as Torque quickly turned his attention towards them, just as Blake did as well.

Together, the group took down the marksman, with ease. Once the Marksman were dead, the group began to let out a sigh of relief. With the monsters now gone, began to move forward.

As the group moved they spotted a couple of Slayer's walking towards a C.O. The C.O. held a shotgun. "Get back, damn you, get away! Die die die!" He shouted as you open fire. With each shot he fired he took down the creature's that were approaching him.

"More bugs, bugs, bugs, bugs!" The C.O. shouted, as she began reloading. When a Slayer came up to him and sliced his head off killing the C.O.

That's when another C.O. on higher ground began to open fire on the Slayer with a shotgun of his own. "No! You bastards! Go to hell!" He shouted. As he fired his shotgun twice and killed the Slayer. Only for another one to appear behind him and stabbed him in the back.

The C.O. screamed in pain as he fell and drop his shotgun in the process. Torque quickly holstered his revolver's rushed and grabbed the shotgun, the rest of the group began to get ready for another fight.

But instead of firing his newly acquired shotgun, Torque went berserk as a large group of Slayer's appeared. He quickly grabbed one by the shoulder and ripped its arm off and smashed its head to pieces.

He then grabbed another one by the back of its head and threw it at two other Slayer's with so much force the three creatures were splattered pulp against the wall. He then grabbed another one and with a savage punch he scattered the creatures head to the ground.

As this went on, team RWBY began to fight the other Slayer's. Ruby rushed at a few of the creatures and began to hack them to pieces. Wiess made a glyph, which Blake hopped on and was launched towards a small group of Slayer's.

With immense speed, Blake cut the Slayer's across their bodies. When she came to a stop, the Slayer's fell to the ground and pieces.

Yang jumped into the air and came rushing down back to the ground, when she landed she let out a small shock wave that wants some of the Slayer's up in the air. Without a second thought Yang began to punch the creatures as they fell.

When these layers were all gone, Torque and began to calm down. Once he calmed down he looked at the girls and saw what they had done to their share of Slayer's.

"Let's get the hell out of here", he said. The four of them nodded in agreement and went inside the next cellblock.


	8. Chapter 7 I can sleep when I'm dead

Chapter 7

I can sleep when I'm dead

 _"Abbott's high homicide rate is well known. But only whispered is its staggering suicide rate, which is the highest of any prison in all of Remnant..."_ RT

When the group entered the building, they saw that the room they had entered was a complete mess. Windows to the control room were shattered, and a cell door was hanging off its hinge.

They then entered the control room, and found some ammo. Including ammo for Torques Tommy gun. That's when the radio in the room came on, and a C.O began to speak.

 **"Excuse me, hello, is anyone out there? The creatures are outside the door, I can hear them scrape against it... They'll get through soon enough. Well while I wait, wait to die... I just wanted to tell anyone who might be listening: I've been lookin' for some answer to what's goin' on, but there isn't any. There's no answer, there's no explanation. It's just... What, it is. We are at its mercy. I have seen the unspeakable... And I won't be at its mercy... Any more."**

Then a gunshot was heard before the radio went dead, as the C.O chose to take his own life, rather than be killed by the monsters.

The group then exited the room and began to explore the building. As they walk down the hallways they saw that some places were on fire, and some of the C.O's had hung themselves, while some of the ones that they saw had their lower wastes severed from them.

They then saw a cell block bill with inmates that were having a riot.

"We're gettin outta of here!" One inmate said.

"I been waitin' for this day." Said another one.

"It's our turn to fuck over the C.O.s!" Said a third.

They then left the area and into another one. At the other side of the closed cell, a couple of C.O.s came running spotted a Slayer.

"Shit, look at that one! Get him!" One said. "These fuckers are everywhere!" Said the second one. The two then began to open fire on the creature, striking it multiple times, before it fell to the ground dead. With the creature now dead, the C.O.s continued along their way.

The group then entered the control room, in it was the control panel for the cell door and a set of security monitors. Blake decided to look through them, while the rest of the group search for ammunition.

On one monitor, it showed the prison visiting room. While our another one, showed a hallway. A man came running from the dark and almost tripped over a dead C.O, that's when a Slayer walking on all fours came into view.

The man then continue running and out of the cameras sight. When Blake was done looking through the cameras, Torque asked, "You find anything interesting?" To which she responded by saying, "No, nothing but a and a empty room on one monitor. And a C.O. being chased by a Slayer."

Torque nodded in acknowledgment, and opened the prison cell door. The group continued on, when they were confronted by a group of Slayer's. The group instantly got ready for another fight, as the opened fired.

Ruby fire her rifle at the first Slayer that came up to her, the shot hit the creature in the torso, which cost it to jump onto the ceiling and crawl around. The creature then swung its bladed legs at her, only for Wiess to created a glyph and freeze the creature's legs in place.

Ruby then aimed her weapon, and fired with a few well placed shots, taking out the creatures head, left arm and right leg. The creature then fell to the ground dead.

Yang charged at one of the Slayer's and uppercutted one into the air, she then fired her shotgun shells from her gauntlets blowing the creature into pieces. However a Slayer got behind her, and was about to decapitate her, when Blake stabbed the creature in the back and out its chest with her sword.

She then took her sword out and turn it into its handgun and opened fire. The rounds hit the creature in the chest and stomach area, causing the creature off to the ground. Blake then fired the last rounds in her clip in the creatures head, finishing it off.

That's when a tall Slayer, came me up behind the group and ready itself to attack. Only for Torque to fire his shotgun at the creature. The blasts from the shotgun it the creature dead on, striking the creature in the chest and ribs.

The creature fell to the ground on its back, as Torque fire remaining shells into it. When he fired the last shell, the creatures upper half of its body exploded, leaving only its legs.

When the Slayer's were gone, the group began to forward again. They then entered another control room, and saw that there were inmates still inside their cells.

"What's that sound?" One said.

"What's goin' on?" Asked another one.

"Let me outta here, lemme out!" Demanded a third.

Torque, pressed the control panel and let the inmates out of their cells. The three inmates that were trapped in their cells ran out and cheered. They then turned around and saw, the people that led them out, and thank them.

"All right, we're outta here!" Said the third inmate.

"That group let us out!" The first one comment.

"Fuckin' thanks guys, we owe ya!" Said the second one.

The three inmates then ran off and out of the cell block, with the hope that they would find a way off the island.

While this was going on, Yang saw a pair of security monitors and decided to look through them.

On one screen, it showed some kind of laundry room. While our another one it showed a empty room. That's when, a Slayer came into view in front of the camera. It then took notice of the camera, and began to face it. Though there was no sound, Yang saw the Slayer scrape its bladed arms together. It then cut the camera down and when it landed on the ground, it showed the face of the dead C.O. before fading to static.

The group then left the control room and enter the hallway again, as they neared the end of the hall, the doors to their left busted open, and a Mainliner jumped out. Instantly the group opened fire and shot the Mainliner to death.

The Mainliner fell to the ground dead and released its toxic gas, as the group walked into the visiting area.

As they entered, they saw another C.O. through a window. "Where's this drippin' comin' from?" Said the C.O. he then turn around and said, "Yo, who dat?" He asked. That's when a creature dropped out of the ceiling, and grabbed him and strangled the C.O. to death.

The creature then climbed back into the ceiling, but as it did that, the group saw that the creature was humanoid in appearance. Only its lower half was missing and it had a noose around its neck. But most of all, it was completely skinless, as if it had been skin alive.

Group then entered the visiting room, and as they walked, they saw Carmen on the other side of the booth. This took them by surprise, as she was not there a moment ago. She then began to speak to Torque.

When she did the glass muffled her voice, but Torque understood her. "T? Over here." She said, he then grabbed the phone so he could hear her more clearly.

"T, I'm... I'm pregnant. And that's not all. Look, I just... It's over T. You say you're innocent, but I don't know if I can trust you. I'm filing for divorce. You can't be a father in jail, I can't bring Cory here to visit you, or the new one, it's better if they just... forget, for now. It's better for me, too."

Then there was a flash, Carmen began to speak again, but now with sadness in her voice.

"I hope you've forgiven me T. Things might be different if I had been able to hang on."

She then disappeared, as Torque hung up the phone. Then a group of three Slayer's jumped out and through the glass on the other side of the visiting area.

Yang open fire and blasted the first one to pieces, as Ruby cut the second one's left arm off and blew its head off completely. Wiess blocked a attack from the third one, as it swung its bladed arms at her. To which Blake opened fired and shot the Slayer dead.

Then a tall Slayer, came to the cell door and cut it down. It then began to enter the room, only for Torque, to open fire with his shotgun. The first shell struck the tall slayer in the left shoulder, while the second one hit the tall creature in the stomach.

That's when Ruby rushed at the tall Slayer, and severed its right arm and left leg off, she then stabbed the creature in the face with her scythe, and with one quick and strong pull, she's ripped its head off from the metal contraption that was holding it in place.

She then threw the head away, and took a few deep breaths. When she was finished she said, "Let's keep going." The rest of the group nodded their heads in agreement and kept moving forward.

They then enter a break room, when suddenly the door they came through slam shut behind them. Then bolts of electricity struck the floor creating a few fires. That's when they heard Dr. Killjoy speak to Torque.

"I would hesitate to call you a gentle soul, Torque, but I do believe there is hope for you yet. Nevertheless, if I am to treat you, I must observe you further, see if you can think outside the box."

Torque did a quick scan of the room that he and the girls were in, and saw a door that led that said sprinkler access. He then saw a water drain in the floor, and saw that it would be a problem for them.

But then he saw a vending machine, and ask Yang for help. Yang quickly realize what Torque had planned and agreed. Together the two of them pull the vending machine over the drain. Once the vending machine was over the drain, the group went to sprinkler access room.

When they entered the room they saw the headless corpse of a C.O. and next to the body was a shotgun, it didn't take a moment for them to realize that it was the C.O. who took his own life on the radio earlier.

Torque grabbed the shotgun and took out what ever shells that were in it. He then flipped a switch and the sprinklers came on. The water that was shot out of them but the fires out, however this allowed a single Mainliner to appear.

The group however to care of the creature quickly, and moved on. The group then entered another control room, Yang saw a security monitor in began to look through it. What she saw was nothing more by another cellblock, with fires burning inside some of the cells. Then another radio came on and a man with a bit of a stutter began to speak.

 **"Help! Help me! Can anyone hear me, does anyone kn-kn-know what's happening? Jesus, I wasn't trained for this. I'm in the South cellblock building, I've gotta keep moving stay away from the... hellspawn. I thought I was safe on the roof, but it's not safe nowhere, n-n-nowhere's safe! Send help, for God's sake send help!"**

Then the radio went dead. The group then left the control room and began to move forward. As they move, a phone began to ring, this caused him to jump a little and turn around. Wiess then walked up to the phone and grabbed it and placed it here to listen whoever was on the other line. When she did she heard the voice of Horace.

"Yeah baby, I got it! They agreed to the conjugal visit. I called in some markers with some of the COs, they put in the good word. Yeah, they ain't all bad. Oh baby, it just drives me nuts thinking about ya out there in the world without me to keep ya safe. I love you so fucking much. I'll show you that, when you come. I can't fuckin' wait."

Soon the phone went dead and Wiess hung it up, she then turned back to the group and stared at them. "Well?", Yang asked. "That was Horace, talking to his wife about the conjugal visit." She replied. The group then began to move forward again and found themselves in another cellblock.

The then spotted another CO, who began to speak. "Who's runnin' around out there?" He said before another creature of the same kind that the a counter only a short time ago came out of the ceiling and grabbed the CO.

Yang quickly jumped into the air and began punching the creature as she said, "Oh no, you don't." After a few quick shots from her weapons, the creature let go and dropped the CO. the creature then grabbed a hold of its noose around its neck, and began to climb back into the ceiling.

But the group didn't let the creature get far, as they shot it to pieces. Once the creature was gone, the CO got up and said his thanks, and left. When he was gone, Blake asked Ruby if she could find a entry of the creature that they just dealt with. Ruby pulled out the journal and began going through it until she found the entry.

 _Noosemen_

 _Not only is this Nooseman dead from being hung by the neck, but he also appears to have had his skin removed. I wonder if these creatures are tied to the legendary story of the inmates who, outraged by the death of fellow workers in a Quarry mining accident, hung and skinned five C.O.s. The Nooseman are more supernatural then many of their brethren, ripping themselves straight out of the ceiling in an entirely impossible manner._

"Okay, so now we got to keep our eyes peeled on the ceiling of each building from now on." Yang said. "I guess so", Blake responded. The group then saw a control room and headed towards it, only for a group of Slayer's to attack.

Torque fire off his shotgun on a tall Slayer, they came out of the control room, the first shotgun blast hit the tall creature in its chest, the creature stumbled a few feet back, and before they could retaliate Torque fired off another shotgun shell which knocked the creature to the ground.

Torque then emptied the magazine tube into the tall Slayer. As he fired the last shotgun shell the tall Slayers upper half exploded to pieces.

Ruby took on one of the smaller Slayers as it lunged at her. She quickly jumped out of the way, as the Slayer skidded to a stop, it then turned around to face her and began to slowly walk towards her.

The creature placed its right bladed arm to the ground and began to drag it across the stone floor, causing sparks to shoot out from it. It then lunged at her, but Ruby swung her weapon to it's side and severed it in half, killing the creature.

Wiess froze a couple of Slayer's to the ground, and Yang shattered them. However another Slayer appeared behind her and was ready to strike, only to be shot at by Blake, and for Yang to finish it off.

When the creatures were all gone, the group let out a breath of relief, just as Torque was finishing reloading his shotgun. Blake then started to speak, "Has anyone noticed, that every few time we come across a group of Slayer's, there's always one big one?" She asked.

"Yeah we have, and I've been trying to figure out what to call them." Responded Wiess.

"How about, 'captain'." Ruby said using air quotes then continued, "I mean, I'm not saying that they are captains of anything, it's just the only thing I can come up with."

"I guess that makes sense, but let's keep moving." Replied Wiess. The group then entered the control room and pressed the button that opened the cell door that led them out of the cell block, Torque pressed another button that opened the cell doors in the cellblock. That when the PA came on. And on it were two COs.

 **"How does this damn contraption work?"** One asked.

 **"Just hold that bule button."** The other replied.

 **"What, this one?"** The first one asked again.

 **"Yeah, that's it. I think you're live right now."** The second one said.

 **"Oh shit. This is Corrections Officer Fuller at Abbott Correctional. Can anyone on the mainland hear me? Coast guard? Anybody? We've got a serious situation here and..."** Fuller said but was interrupted by the second CO.

 **"Fuck that, it's the God damn apocalypse over here!"**

 **"Ray's right... everything's gone to hell. You gotta send help to come..."** Fuller said but was interrupted by Ray again.

 **"Wait, that's not the radio, that's the PA."** He said.

To which Fuller responded by saying, **"What? You're shittin' me."**

 **"The radio we want is that big contraption over there..."** Ray said. But then some of the creatures began to make their way towards them.

 **"Fuck, they're in here!"** Fuller said.

 **"Son of a bitch! Blast' em!"** Ray said. Soon gunshots were heard over the PA.

 **"I got one!"** Ray said, before the PA went dead.

"Well, that was somewhat entertaining. Considering the circumstances." Yang said. "Let's get out of here", Wiess said.

As the group left the control room, Torque got another nagging feeling and entered one of the prison cells, and the team followed him. When they entered the cell they found a giant hole in jumped into it and found a underground tunnel.

They then started to explore the tunnel and found there were fires burning, as they walked they saw Cory, who shouted at his father. "I'll never forgive you." He said. The group then began to follow him.

As they followed Cory, a group of Mainliner's began to appear and the group got ready for another fight.

Ruby converted her weapon Crescent Rose into its rifle form and began to fire. She fired her weapon at a Mainliner in the chest, just as that Mainliner leapt into the air at her. The Mainliner was sent flying to the ground, but he quickly got back up. Ruby however didn't give the creature a chance to attack again and shot the creature in the head.

The shot she fired took the Mainliners head off completely, and it slumped to the ground dead.

Yang uppercut one into the air, and did a roadhouse kicked to it, the creature fell to the ground hard the quickly got back up. It then grab a syringe from its back and threw it at her. Yang however dodge of the way, as the syringe hit the stone wall of the tunnel.

She then fired a few quick shots from Ember Celica, shots hit the creature head-on and the Mainliner was sent flying, it then landed on its back and try to get itself back up, but slouched on its back and die, waiting out its noxious green fumes.

Blake opened fired on a Mainliner, struck the creature multiple times, before turning her gun into it sword form and brought it down on the creatures head, splitting it open. She then kicked the creature offers sword, asset let out its green fumes.

A Mainliner jumped at Torque, only to be frozen solid in mid air by Wiess. He then fired his shotgun and shattered the Mainliner to pieces.

When the Mainliner's were gone, the group continued forward, when they reached the end of the tunnel, they saw a hole in the wall that ended with a close cell door with a switch on it, along with Cory, running away as he shouted at his father, "You did this, it's your fault." He shouted.

They then started to turn back, when Torque flipped the switch and the cell door open. "You never know." He said and caught up with them.

They then exited the tunnel and left the cellblock, and started to walk down a hallway. On one side there were shelves some ammo and the group grabbed what ever ammo they could find.

Torque from more ammo for his Tommy gun and some shotgun shells. As the group finish collecting all the ammunition they could find, they then continue to move on. As they moved they came across a room, that had three puddles of water.

That's when three Mainliner's appeared and began to attack. The group then got ready for another fight. Torque open fire with his shotgun and shot a Mainliner that jumped at him, in mid air.

The Mainliner was sent flying on its back and before it could get back up, Torque shot it again. To which Ruby finished it off by shooting it in the head. Wiess froze one Mainliner completely in ice, and Yang started it to pieces.

Blake took out the last Mainliner by shooting it multiple times, then sliced and its head off. When the Mainliner's were dealt with the group moved on. As they went they entered a laundry room, as they look around the room for any threats, a Nooseman came out of the ceiling and grabbed Ruby.

The creature tried to strangle Ruby to death, but Ruby quickly struggled out of its grip and fell to the floor coughing. The Nooseman, then try to climb back into the ceiling, only for Yang to attack it, with rage in her eyes.

It didn't take many strikes to kill the creature, as Yang blasted it to pieces. When the Nooseman was dead began to calm down, and went over to Ruby, and asked her sister if she was all right. "I'm fine." She replied. They then continued forward and saw some stairs and began to go of them.

As they went up, they found a room in a phone began to ring. Torque answered it and heard the voice of his oldest son Cory.

"Kids always ask me who my Dad is. I just say I don't have one. I don't wanna say he's in jail." After that the line went dead.

They then left the room and went back downstairs, as they walked they entered another laundry room, and as they turned the corner, they saw Cory, who angrily said, "No Dad, you can't catch me!" He then jumped down in a hole in the floor, and the group followed him.

As they followed Cory, he said, "I won't let you do it again!" They continued following him and entered another room, where two Slayer Captains appear along with a small one. The girls then got ready to fight the creatures, only for Torque to go berserk.

Instantly he charged at the creatures and began to open them apart with his bare hands. He punched one Slayer Captain in the chest so much force with his left arm he punched right through the back, and using the other he tore its head off the metal contraption that held it.

He then pulled, his left arm out and grabbed the Slayer Captains arms and ripped them out of their sockets. He then attacked the second Slayer Captain, and just as easily as he did the first, he did with the second. He then attacked the smaller Slayer and killed it with ease.

Once the creatures were gone, Torque began to calm down as everything came back to him. When that happened he saw Cory running out of the room from a hole in the wall, all the while saying, "You can look, but you'll never see me again!"

They then entered another tunnel began to go through it and when they neared the end, they were met by Cory, who spoke to his father, "You would get so mad at us and then you couldn't remember. I never understood how you could forget." Then there was a flash and he was gone.

When he was gone, the group continued to move forward. When they got to the end of the tunnel, they saw a hole and climbed up, the hole lead into another cellblock, which had stairs to them.

They then went up the stairs, and saw a hole in the ceiling. They then saw a bunk bed on a wall, seeing it as a way out the group climb over the bunk bed and onto the roof of the building, once we were all on the roof it began to rain.

Not bothered by the rain, the group pushed on.

 **A/N. Sorry this, took so long. I had a lot of things going on in my life.**


	9. Chapter 8 Everything beautiful is gone

Chapter 8

Everything beautiful is gone

 _"No matter how tough you are, a measure of fear can help keep you alive. In Abbott a man who isn't afraid is too stupid to live."_ RT.

Dallas have been lucky to get out of the prison with the help of Torque and team RWBY, and eventually his luck held. He found a motor boat with the White Fang symbol on it, and saw that the boat still work.

Without hesitation, he hopped in and rolled out to the mainland.

XXXXXXX

It had just started to rain, when one of Ironwood's soldiers saw the incoming boat. As it got closer, the soldier saw that the driver of the boat was wearing a orange prison jumpsuit. The soldier then aimed his weapon at the man, and the man lifted his arms in the air in surrender.

"Who are you and where did you come from?" The soldier demanded.

"I just got off Carnate island, and man you wouldn't believe the things I've seen. I'm Dallas by the way." He said. "Wait a minute? Did you say you came from Carnate?", The soldier asked. "Sure did." Dallas answer.

"Alright, I'm going to make some calls. You stay right there. Got it?"

"Got it." Reply Dallas.

The soldier then made some calls, and soon Dallas was taking to Beacon Academy.

XXXXXXX

When Dallas entered Professor Ozpin's office he was told to take a seat by Ironwood. He did what he was told, as Ozpin began to question him.

"I heard you came from Carnate island. Is that correct, Dallas was it?" He asked.

"Sure did." Answered Dallas.

"So do you think, you can tell us what's going on?" Ozpin asked. To which Dallas responded by saying, "Just like I said to that soldier back at the docks. You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me." Ozpin said. Without hesitation, Dallas began to describe the things he had seen, from the strange monsters, to his encounter with team RWBY and Torque, then his escape. And as he went on, Ozpin couldn't help but feel it large amount of terror.

XXXXXXX

While Dallas was telling Ozpin about the things he saw, back on Carnate the group began to move forward. Jumping off the roof of the building they were on and onto a cat walk on one of the guard towers, the group saw there was no way down.

That's when they saw the ladder, and realize they had to jump across from the roof of the tower to the next building over. They climbed up the ladder and jumped across to the next building.

When they were all across, a door leading to the roof they were standing on open, when the door was fully open a C.O. came out, when Blake saw the man, she instantly recognized him as the man she saw on the monitor. Then the man looked at the group and screamed in terror and ran away, as he shouted out, "Momma."

"What was that all about?" Wiess asked. "He's scared", Torque replied, then continued, "Not everyone can handle something like this." He finished. "We should follow him, maybe he can lead us to the radio building." Ruby said.

"I think you're right Ruby, so we have to protect him." Blake said. "Alright, so it's a plan, let's get to it." Torque said. As the group followed the CO down the stairs, he began saying things like, "Stay away! Stay away!" And "They're everywhere."

As they made their way down, Torque heard the voices of his wife and the evil entity. Once again he chose to listen to his wife. Once the group reach the CO he began to speak to them with a stutter.

"You're n-n-not monsters... you're not gonna k-k-kill me. What a relief, I've been running so long..." He said.

Torque then began to talk to him, "Alright, calm down. What's your name?" He asked.

"L-L-Luther. Look, I may be a C.O., but, believe me, I always thought I had more in common with the inmates then the gung ho C.O.s they got here at Abbott." He responded.

Then Ruby began to speak to him, "Alright, Luther, do you think you can lead us to the radio building, if we can protect you from the monsters?"

"S-S-So all of you will keep me safe, if I take you to the radio building?" Luther asked.

"Of course, just stay behind us when those monsters show up alright?" Reply Torque.

"Alright, l-l-let's go. This way." Luther said. The group then began to follow him and would protect him if they had to.

Luther led the group to the door and open it, and once again they were outside. As they stepped out a Slayer appeared causing Luther to scream in fright. The group however quickly dealt with it, and when it was dead they continued on.

After only a few steps to more Slayer's appear, and the group got ready to face them. Torque however went to a spotlight and turned it on, then he signed it on the Slayer's. Instantly the Slayer's were set on fire, and eventually fell to the ground dead.

When the creatures were gone, they continued onward. As the group neared a ladder, they spotted a large hole in the yard, through the hole Slayer's were jumping out. And once again, Torque turn on another spotlight, and shine the light on the Slayer's and then the hole.

Immediately, flames shot out of the hole when the spotlight will shine on it, once that was taken care of, Luther began to speak. "Now, ta get ta the radio buildin', we gotta get into the yard... But, hell, th-there's no way out of this tower. I thought there was, but there ain't."

That's when the group spotted a crate marked with the word 'explosives'. Upon seeing this a wicked smile came to Yang's face, as both she and Torque began to push the crate. As they were pushing the crate, Luther began to speak again.

"I dunno, I never believed it, but I think my Momma was right. This is God's judgment, and we've come up short."

Once the crate was over the open hatch, the crate fell in and when it hit the ground there was a explosion. Once the explosions stopped, Luther began to speak again. "I think that did it. Y'all are pretty smart, a little crazy maybe, but smart. We can get out now, were gonna make it."

They then began to climb down the ladder one at a time and came into the yard. As they entered the yard, they were hit with another vision of Torque's family.

"Yeah, I clobbered it!" Malcolm shouted.

"Nice swing Malcolm." Cory said.

"Run Malcolm, run!" Shouted Carmen.

"Your up, Cory." Malcolm said to his older brother.

"Aw I don't wanna. Why do we always hafta play ball with mom?" Cory complained. The scene then change and Carmen began to speak to Torque.

"Cory always wanted to play with his father, but where were you?"

Then with that the vision ended, and a group of Slayer's appear, to which Luther began to cry from fear.

"Oh god... I just.. can't... take it... Momma!" He cried out loud.

The group instantly got ready for a fight, but Torque open fire with his Tommy gun and detonated a large crate of explosives killing the Slayer's. However a group of Marksman came out of the ground began to attack.

Ruby charged at the closest Marksman near her, before the Marksman could react, Ruby severed its left arm and right leg with her scythe and then shot it's head off.

A Marksman open fire on Wiess, but she deflected the rounds by creating a glyph. She then froze the Marksman legs to the ground, and then launched herself towards it. Using her weapon Wiess stabbed the Marksman in the head as the blade exited through the back of its skull.

She then pulled her weapon out, as the Marksman shambled around and fell to the ground dead.

A Marksman took aim at Blake and shot her in the head and chest and legs, only it wasn't her but instead it was a shadow clone. The Marksman was confused by this, and began searching for her.

Only to be attacked from behind, as Blake stabbed the creature in the back of the knee. The Marksman let out a roar of pain and tried to grab her. But Blake quickly jumped out of the way and began shooting the Marksman in the chest, then with one quick strike she severed the creatures head off, finishing it.

Yang charged at a Marksman that took aim at Ruby and almost fire at her, when it was interrupted by her. Yang swung a haymaker with her right arm in the creature's face, while firing off a shell from her shotgun gauntlets.

The shell blew off a large section of its face, revealing the skull under it. She then quickly delivered a uppercut with her left and destroyed the rest of the Marksmans head.

When the creatures were all gone, Luther came up to them and began to speak. "You must all be Angels from above, Angels of vengeance. C-c-come to save us all. C'mon, we're almost there."

He then led the group to the radio building as he said, "In here, the radio's in here!" As they entered the building they heard that the radio was on, but they also heard the voice of Killjoy calling out to Torque.

As they were hearing this, Luther began to speak. "The radio's already on but... what is that... that sound is coming over the speakers. It's like it's processed or something. After all of that, we're still damned."

But then he began to examining it and realize what it really was, and began to explain the situation to the group. "Looks like the interference is coming from the western part of the island... wait that's got to be from that old asylum. Correction officers go out there sometimes. They set up an old radio so they can stay in touch with Abbott... maybe that's what's causing the interference. But, maybe it's something else. I've always thought that place was haunted."

He then turned his attention towards the group and began to speak to them, "Listen, y'see, there's no way I'm leaving this building with things like they are. So you're the ones that's gotta go to the asylum. There's a map right there", he pointed then continue.

"You'll need to go through the old Quarry to get there. You can get out of the prison by climbin' on the roof right above us and then jump over to the digger's building. I'll stay here and keep the radio safe from those things. At least I-I-I'll try."

The group grabbed the map and climbed up the ladder headed over to the Quarry.

 **A/N. To those who are reading this, I want to say that my heart and prayers go out to the victims of the mass shooting that took place at the synagogue in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania. And I also want to say to my readers, to have a safe and happy Halloween.**


	10. Chapter 9 Darkest Night, Eternal Blight

Chapter 9

Darkest Night, Eternal Blight

 _"I worked the cemetery for one week. I had to quit, couldn't face it anymore. I knew some day I would end up here, buried forever on Carnate. I couldn't handle that reality."_

Upon entering the building that led to the Quarry, the group saw fires on the floor. Wiess quickly put them out and the group entered, a radio room he began to look for more supplies. As they were doing this the radio came on.

 **"Copy, hello, copy? this Sergai. I'm out at the sanitarium with Kennedy, Boetticher, and Scott. We don't think were alone, were hearing weird sounds, you know, like I don't know what it is."**

There was then some laughter, then Sergei continue.

 **"It's strange, Kennedy went out to look-see, he hasn't come back. Also, hookal break in earthquake. If the next ones out could bring a beaker from the infirmary, it would be great. Sergei out."**

When the radio went silent the group continued forward. As they moved, Wiess spoke up, "You know, I get the feeling that guy was pretty high."

"I agree", Torque responded, and continued, "still though, he seems like a nice guy, even if he wasn't high."

The then climbed up a ladder, that led to a cat walk and found a door to their left open it and left the building through a hole in the wall and outside. Once they were outside again they realize that they had found the cemetery.

The group moved with caution, keeping a eye out for any of the creature's. As the group wandered around they saw dead bodies here and their, both inmate and C.O. alike. Once they entered the cemetery, the group began to hear various voices.

"I... can't... breathe.." Said one.

"I remember hearing them cut the string." Said another.

"Ma was there, I told her not to come." Said the ghost of Willie.

"Blackest night, eternal blight." Said a third voice.

"They had to strap me down. I didn't go easy." Said a forth spirit.

The group were clearly shaken by this, and quickly decided to leave. As they were leaving, they were hit another vision and saw Carmen and the two boys.

"It hurts so much." Said Carmen.

"That was never there." Said Cory.

"The ban man caught us." Malcolm said.

"I Just wanted to be with my children." Said Carmen.

Then, there was a flash and Carmen and the boys was staring at Torque. It then Carmen began to speak to him, "This was your life, T. How did you let it get away?" She asked. Soon the vision ended, and Torque was taking deep breasts as it did. Clearly shaken from what he saw.

The group continued on until they heard three surviving C.O.'s talking with one another.

"And then this inmate begged me to give him a weapon to defend himself. Can you believe those balls?" One said.

"I let some of mine out after the quake, then one cocksucker tried to shiv me. Some thanks." Said another one.

"Typical. Wasn't for the inmates, none of us would need to be on this godforsaken rock in the first place. I gave 'em a chance when I first got here, but those fuckers never cut me a inch of slack." Said a third.

"They're no better'n rabid animals, the way they treat each other, the way they treat us." Said the first one.

"That's right. I got shit down by this punk just last week. Fuck, that's the worst. It's a goddamned zoo in there." Said the third again.

"Maybe Hargrave's got the right idea." Responded the first one.

"Naw, that jarhead's just outta control. We had to get outta there." Replied the third.

"Give that nut long enough, he woulda started cappin' C.O.s he thought didn't suck his dick good enough." Added the second one.

The group decided to walk around them and hopefully avoid a fight. However the three C.O.s took notice of them, and became hostile.

"Inmate's got a gun! Drop him!" Shouted the first C.O. Instantly the C.O's began to open fire on the group. They quickly got behind a large rock for cover, and tried to reason with the three C.O's. But they refused to listen, and the group realized they had no choice but to return fire.

However as they returned fire, the sound of guns going off attracted the attention of a small group of Slayer's. The creature's then began to attack the three C.O's, and the group decided to use the distraction to escape.

As they escape, the ground around them began to rise up then fall down, as if something was burrowing through the ground. Not wanting to stick around to find out, the group moved forward, only for three Marksman to come out of the ground, the creatures then torethemselves free from them when polls they were strapped to, and began to attack.

Torque quickly took out his revolvers and began to open fire, as the group did the same. The creature's aim their turrets at the group and began to open fire. One aim its turret at Wiess and fired, but she quickly created a wall of ice, which stopped the bullets dead in their tracks.

Ruby then jumped over the ice from behind and brought her scythe down severing the creatures left arm, she then swung her scythe at the creatures head, and took it off one clean swipe. She then opened fired and shot the creature several times, killing it as it went down.

Blake joined Torque in shooting the second Marksman, the Marksman however return fire at the two, the bullets hit the two targets but they disappear as they were in fact nothing more but shadow clones.

The Marksman was confused by this and try to understand what had happened. That's when a black ribbon wrapped itself around its arms and body, pinning its arms to its sides. The Marksman tried to break free but the black ribbon held tight. That's when Torque came up to it and pointed his shotgun at the creatures head-as he had put away his revolvers-and pulled the trigger, blowing the Marksmans head off.

The creature then fell down to the ground dead, as Blake unwrapped her black ribbon around the creature.

The last Marksman fired at Yang, but she'd dodge every last shot that was fired at her. She then slammed her right fist in the creatures head and fired off a shotgun shell from her gauntlet. She then punched the Marksman in the stomach and fired another shell with her other fist, and blew a hole through its back.

The creature then stumbled back a few steps, then fell to the ground. When the creatures were gone the group moved forward. Soon the group found the old quarry, seeing some rusty metal stairs they began walking down them, only to find the bottom part gone.

With no other options the group jumped down and spotted a ladder that led to a cave, as they were climbing up the ladder a couple of Mainliner's appear. Not wanting to waste their time of them, the group quickly climbed the ladder as fast as they could.

When they were all on the top, the Mainliner's try to attack them, only two Slayer's to appear. The Mainliner's took notice of the Slayer's and focus their attacks on them. As this happened the group stared on in shock.

"I don't believe this", Weiss said, "why are they fighting each other?"

"They're fighting for territory." Torque replied. "What?" Responded Yang.

"You heard me, they're fighting for territory. Either that or they have nothing else to kill. These creatures aren't like the Girmm. If they can't find something to kill, then they turn against a different type of creature that isn't the same as them." He said.

"Well, whatever the case let's get out of here." Ruby said. "Agreed." Replied Torque.

They then started to move further into the cave, spotting a few C.O's who had hung themselves from the ceiling of the cave. As they move they spotted a leaving C.O. who took notice of them, and began to quietly speak to them.

"Be quiet, they're listening!" He said. The group didn't know what he was talking about, and decided to move closer, when the C.O. spoke to them again.

"Don't get any closer, they can hear your footsteps!" The group however didn't heed his warning and moved forward.

"Damn!" Said the C.O.

That's when the group saw the ground rise up and fall back down, just as they had seen earlier. And it was making its way towards the C.O.

The ground then stopped moving and a new creature popped out, the creature was wrapped in a gunnysack, and had three chains on its body and at the end of each chain was a sharp blade. One chain wrapped itself around the C.O. and lifted him off the ground, while another one stabbed him in the back and out through the chest, killing him.

The creature then drop the now dead C.O. and went back in the ground and started to make its way towards the group. Making its way towards the nearest person it popped out of the ground again, and attacked its target. Ruby.

Springing its three chains around in a 360 motion, the creature tried to hit her. But Ruby had jumped out of the way in time.

She then converted her weapon back into its rifle form and began to fire at the creature. The creature took a few hits, then re-submerge back into the ground and began to choose a different target.

It then popped out again and with its chains attack Blake, but the chains only struck a shadow clone, as the real Blake began to open fire on the creature. Taking a few more hits, the creature went into the ground again, and began to choose a new target.

Popping out of the ground again it try to attack Wiess, but she created a glyph and block the attack. Yang then began to fire at the creature hitting it a few times. The creature quickly went back into the ground, and tried to attack a new target.

However, while the girls were fighting the new creature, Torque has found a few sticks of TNT and a lighter along with a couple boxes of matches. Lighting a match he lit up one of the TNT sticks, and threw it into the hole where the new creature had made and gone back in.

The girls saw Torque throw the stick of dynamite and into the hole, a few seconds passed, then there was a loud boom that was muffled by the ground, and the new creature popped out the ground.

The girls ready their weapons, only to see that the creature moan in pain and fell to the ground dead. When the creature was dead, there was a short silence, until Yang spoke up.

"Well, that was something." She said. "Yeah, it sure it was." Responded Wiess. Torque then looked at Ruby and spoke to her. "Is there any entry in that journal that says what this thing is Ruby?" He asked.

"Let me see." She said and began to go through it, "Ah, here we are." She said began to read the entry.

 _Burrower_

 _"These Burrowers are some of the most lethal creatures I have encountered, primarily due to their ability to spring fourth from the ground itself and just as quickly, re-submerge. They are closely tied to the very soil of Carnate, a theme among these monstrosities. Its appearance is of a human body tied up in a gunny sack and constrained by leather straps, with deadly steel chains attached at various locations. I believe they represent those buried alive."_

"Great, now we have to be careful where we step." Wiess sarcastically said.

"We've only just entered the quarry, so the sooner we get out of here the better." Blake said.

"I agree, but we need to keep moving." Responded Torque.

"Then what are we waiting for, a engraved invitation? Let's get going." Replied Ruby.

The group then began to go further into the cave and took cautious steps as they move. As they were exiting the cave they were in they heard a girl giggling, that's when they spotted her.

She was wearing a pink dress, and as the group got closer to her she ran away through a hole in the fence. But the hole that they saw was strange, instead of being cut apart, it looked like it had been melted through.

"Okay, now that's strange." Yang said. The rest of them nodded in agreement, and continue to move forward.


	11. Chapter 10 Oblivion Regained

Chapter 10

Oblivion Regained

 _"The quarry legend goes: prisoners were trapped by a cave in, the guards wouldn't lift a finger to save them. Personally, I think the hacks were doing them a favor."_

Finding themselves on a dirt path, the group began to move forward. As we walked they spotted the little girl again, only this time she wasn't alone. Another girl was with her, and like the first, she too wore a pink dress.

Were they twins?

As the group got closer, the girls ran away while giggling.

"Alright, now that's really weird." Yang said. "I agree, something isn't right about those girls." Torque replied. Before the group could speak any further, some Slayer's appear, along with some Burrowers.

The creatures immediately began to attack, as the group got ready to defend themselves. A Slayer launched itself at Wiess, however Wiess dodge out of the way, and began to fire her weapon off. Since the beginning of this whole thing, Wiess have been using ice dust on these creatures. But this time she decided to use something different, she decided to set this creature on fire.

Rolling the chamber of her weapon, Wiess settled on a fire dust crystal, and opened fire. When the shot hit the Slayer in the chest, it immediately went up in flames. The Slayer screamed in pain and tried to attack her again, only to fall to the ground as the flames consumed it's body.

As Wiess stared at the Slayer being consumed by fire, another one tried to attack her from behind. Only for Yang to intercept it, punching the creature a few times with her shotgun gauntlets, she blew the Slayer apart until there was nothing left, but it's lower half. Which then fell down to the ground.

Ruby and Torque were back to back as he opened fire on the Slayer's. Torque fire his revolver's on one Slayer, while Ruby had converted her weapon into its sniper rifle mode and fired at another. Torque shot the slayer a few times in the chest, and the creature fell on its back. While Ruby fired at her own Slayer, hitting it in the shoulder and stomach the creature fell to the ground as well.

When neither of the Slayers got back up, the two made their way towards the creatures consciously. When they were near enough, the two Slayer's longed at them showing that they were in fact playing dead. Torque jumped out of the way of the Slayers attack and opened fire again. While Ruby turned her weapon into its sycthe form and block the attack.

The Slayer hissed at Ruby as it struggled with her. It then lifted one of its leg blades and attempted to impale her with it. Only for it to be hacked off by Blake. When Blake severed the creatures leg, it lost its balance and Ruby finished it off.

Just as she finished off her Slayer, Torque was doing the same with his. Once the Slayer's were gone all that was left were the Burrowers. As the dirt rose and fell as the Burrowers made their way towards them, one popped out of the ground near the group and madly began swinging its chains around.

The group jumped out of the way in time and both Ruby and Blake began shooting it multiple times. However the Burrower quickly went back underground and began moving again. That's when the second Burrower popped out, and began to spin its chains at them. The group got out of the way in time, but one of the chains managed to cut Yang on the leg.

Yang yelp out in pain, as she put her hand on the cut on her leg. She then began to use her aura to heal most of the cut, then she set her sights on the creature. Before the Burrower could re-submerge into the ground, Wiess froze the creature in place and Yang charged at it.

With one single and savage blow she shattered the creature to pieces. The first Burrower then popped out again, and lash its chains at them. The group rolled out of the way and opened fire on the creature. After being shot numerous times, the creature fell to the ground dead.

When the creatures were gone, Ruby walked over to her older sister Yang and began to treat her leg, Ruby poured some rubbing alcohol on the cut and clean it as best as she could, Yang hissed a little from the sting from it, after that Ruby wrapped the cut in some bandages and the group move forward and entered a cave. As they entered they heard a walkie-talkie come on.

 **"Whose fuckin' idea was it to come to the god damn quarry?** " Asked someone

 **"I didn't see you suggestin' any better ideas!"** Replied another.

 **"At least back at the prison I knew where the fuck I was. Here I don't know if I'm comin' or goin'."** The first one retorted.

 **"It doesn't matter, we're all in hell now!"** Responded the second one. Then the walkie-talkie went silent.

The group then continue on, when they heard someone talking.

"Let me out, you've got to help me!" Said one.

"Watch out, cave in!" Said another.

"My legs!" Said a third.

"They deserve it!" Someone else said. The group was then hit with another vision, and in it they saw three inmates getting trapped in a cave in. While two C.O's still around and did nothing.

"Fuckin' inmates, they're not worth the trouble, let 'em rot." Said the C.O.

Then the vision came to it end and everything went back to normal. After that they began looking around the cave they were in, so they could find a way out. They saw a metal bridge but couldn't find a way up there, that's when Torque spotted a detonator and saw that it was connected to sticks of dynamite that were attached to the wall of the cave.

He mentioned this to the girls and told them to stand back as he got behind the detonator, they listened and got behind him as he pushed down on it. There was then a explosion and pieces of the cave fell to the ground. Once the dust had settled and clear they saw that path we had been made.

They then climbed up the path that was made for them and onto the metal bridge, as they walked across the bridge Torque roast his arm up and stop them. "What's wrong?" Ruby asked. "See for yourself", he responded as he pointed up to the cave ceiling.

They all then looked up and saw a puddle of blood on the ceiling and realize what it meant. "Nooseman." Responded Blake. Torque nodded his head in agreement to her and began to speak. "Let's try to walk around it carefully. Alright?" He said. They all agreed, and slowly one by one they walked around it.

As soon as they were around the ceiling puddle of blood they continue to move forward. Soon they were in a narrow cave filled with crates that had sticks of dynamite in them. Suddenly a large group of Slayers appear, along with some Marksman.

As they appeared, the group realized they wouldn't be able to move very well in such tight quarters. That's when Ruby turned her attention to the crates of dynamite. She opened fired, and the resulting explosion triggered a chain reaction. Crates upon crates of dynamite exploded, clearing out any monsters in the cave out of their way.

When the dust settled and clear, body parts of the creatures were scattered everywhere. Torque looked at Ruby, and said, "Smart move, a little risky but smart." The fearless leader of the team smiled at that and continue to move forward.

The group continued on, and exited the cave. When they did, they saw that they were outside again, and decided to take a small break so they can check on what they had for ammunition.

"How are we doing for ammo?", Wiess asked. "I still got a few extra clips left for Crescent Rose." Ruby responded. "I'm also good on ammo too." Replied Blake. "I got some shells left." Yang added. "I'm good as well, but we need to be careful alright." Wiess said, she then turned her attention towards Torqur and asked him the same thing.

"I still got plenty of ammo left." He replied, Wiess nodded her head in acknowledgment, until a question came to her, one she been meeting asked for a while now. "You know, Torque I've been meaning to ask you something." She said.

"And what's that?" He asked. "Well, with all that ammo and those guns your carrying, I just wanted to ask how do you do that?" She replied. "Well that's easy, it's my Semblance, my Semblance allows me to carry extra weight, without tiring me out or slowing me down." He answered.

"Good to know." Wiess said. With that now settled, the group began to forward. As they move forward, they heard gunfire and went to investigate. As they follow the sound they found a fenced off area with a gate.

They then enter it and walked up some stairs, and found a fence with a hole in it and went through it. They then came to a clearing, and saw three C.O's firing at some Slayer's.

"Fuck! Every time I drop one, another one shows up to take its place." One said.

"Where're are they comin' from?" Asked a second C.O.

"That pit! I think I saw one jump outta there!" Said a third.

As the C.O's kept firing at the slayers, Torque noticed a generator and a crane operating platform. Walking towards the generator, Torque flip the switch which turn on the platform, while also activating a large spotlight that shine over the hole where the Slayer's were jumping out of.

Instantly, the pit was lit on fire, but to make sure no other creatures jumped out of the pit, Torque went to the controls of the crane and told the three C.O's to get out of the way. Using the crane controls, Torque use the crane to knock off a large boulder then closed the pit shut.

With the pit now sealed shut, the C.O's gave their thanks for the group, and the group continued forward.

Making their way through the quarry, they found a tunnel that was blocked off. Fortunately there was a detonator, Ruby walk to the detonator and pushed down on the handle. When she did a explosion blew out the boulders out of the tunnel. The tunnel now clear, the group move forward.

When they entered the tunnel, they heard someone shout.

"They just let'em die!" One man shouted.

"String 'em up!" Shouted a second man.

"Down with the overseers." Shouted a third.

"They suffocated in their." Shouted a fourth.

When they exited the tunnel they were hit with another vision, in it they saw five inmates, horse standing looking up at five hung C.O's.

"It's too good for those fuckers , let's skin 'em alive!" Declared a fifth man. Soon the vision ended, and everything went back to normal. But when that happened, a group of Marksman with a pair of Burrower's appear.

Instantly the creatures began their attack and the group prepared for another fight.

A Marksman quickly to aim and fire at Blake, however the bullets only struck a shadow clone, and the real Blake fired the weapon and wrapped the ribbon section around creatures arms and torso, she then launched herself at the creature and using the sheath part of her weapon, she severed the creatures head off.

Of course this did nothing, and the headless Marksman threw Blake off of it. Blake landed on the ground with a thud, and the Marksman quickly took aim. Even without its head the Marksman knew where Blake was.

Before it could fire however, it was interrupted when Torque opened fire on it with his Tommy gun. The Marksman quickly change targets, and this gave Blake the chance to strike back. The marksman to open fire on Torque, but he quickly rolled out of the way. The Marksman, tried to take aim again only to be shot multiple times by Blake. Soon the Marksman fell to the ground dead.

The second Marksman took aim at Wiess, who was busy dealing with one of the Burrowers. Only for it to be sliced in half below the waist by Ruby. But then a third Marksman took aim and fire at her, Ruby quickly spun her weapon in front of her and deflected all the shots. The Marksman took aim again, only for it to be punched in the face by Yang.

As Yang fired off a shell into the creatures face, the resulting blast tore apart some of the creatures flesh away, while also causing it stumble a few steps back. The Marksman then took aim at Yang, only to have its leg blown off by Ruby.

The Marksman fell to the ground and Yang finished it off with a single savage punch to the head. The Marksman now gone all that remained were the Burrower's, which Wiess was the only one dealing with them.

Wiess was trying to fight off Burrower's as best as she could, but it was difficult. Each time she struck one, it would simply re-submerge back into the ground, while the other one would spring forth to attack. At the rate this was going, Wiess wasn't sure if her aura will last much longer. Thankfully she was saved by the rest of the group.

One of Burrower's, spring forth from the ground to attack Wiess, only to be stopped by a single shot from Ruby's weapon. The single round struck the creature in the head, taking it off and killing it. The second Burrower appeared, to attack Ruby, was frozen in place by Wiess. The creature now frozen in place, Yang deliver a single punch blow that shattered the creature into pieces.

With the creatures now gone, the group began to move forward again, as they walk each of them began checking to see how much ammo they had left. They all realized that we were all running low, fortunately they spotted a shack and enter it. Inside the shack there was enough ammo for them to divide it among themselves, with their ammo refill the group move forward.

The group came across another operating platform, along with another survivor, Torque got on the controls and help the survivor out. As the survivor shouted out his thanks, you also said that he hoped the group would escape as well.

Using the controls, Torque operated the crane into their direction and form a small bridge, they then walk across it and onto the other side. Once on the other side, they spotted the two same girls again walking towards them.

One was holding a handmade doll as they walked, and then they stopped, and one of them began to speak.

"Has the devil trapped you? You're not a bad man, you have to believe." She said, then the two turned around and began to walk away, and as they did, the one holding the handmade doll dropped it onto the ground.

Then by some supernatural force, the wind picked it up and there was a giggle. Then the doll fell back to the ground, and instantly the fire erupted from it and blocking the exit. Taking aback from this, the group was stunned from what they just saw, which Yang spoke out, "Uhhh Okay, creepy little girl's. That ain't scary at all."

Torque however got on another set of crane controls, and use the crane to knock down a water tower. Instantly the water spilled out of the tower and put out the flames. With the flames put out, the group press on and left the quarry.


	12. 11 You've Mistaken Me For Someone Else

Chapter 11

You've Mistaken Me For Someone Else

 _"The worst crimes aren't committed by the body, they are invented in the mind. The urge to kill is the purest evil and suppressing it only lasts so long. Dr. Killjoy realized this." RT._

Back at Beacon, Ozpin was trying to understand what he had been told, from the prison inmate Dallas. His train of thought however was cut off when Taiyang burst into his office along with Qrow.

"Ozpin, tell me what I'm hearing isn't true, that my girls are not stuck on that island. Please." Tai, said.

"I'm afraid so. And before you ask, no I cannot send anyone to picked them up, as there's a storm coming in. And if I did, your daughters would be in more danger from the storm." Ozpin replied.

Before Tai to respond any further, Qrow cut him off, and said, "Tai, Ruby and Yang can take care of themselves. But you're not helping anyone by panicking. Now come on, as soon as Oz knows something, he'll let you know." He said.

Tai then let out a sigh and said, "Call me if you hear something alright?"

"I will." Replied Ozpin, and with that, both Taiyang and Qrow left his office.

xxxxxxx

Back on Carnate the group were just leaving the quarry, when they felt the wind start to pick up. "A storm's coming in, we need to find a place to hold up until it passes." Torque said. "Well, I think I see the asylum on that hill over there." Replied Ruby as she was pointing in the direction she was seeing.

The group followed her line of sight and saw what she was pointing too. "Nice work, sis." Yang reply. The group began to go into the direction the asylum was in, after a few steps they spotted a stone wall, but they were easily able to claim over it. But once they were over it, they found skeletal remains of a body on the other side. That's when they heard a voice.

"Dr. Killjoy put the sharp thing in my head... and... I'm so happy now... so happy... so happy..." Clearly unnerved by this, the group began to move forward. As they went on they spotted Carmen, as she began to speak to Torque.

"You remembered the first time we met? We were in Druid Hill, I saw you in that old broken down gazobo. You were so good lookin', I thought you were all mature, how old did you think I was? I felt so young with you. All my girlfriends were so jealous. We were so good together, for a while. Even when I left I still love you, T. I thought about you every day. I still do. Don't you wish we could go back to that gazobo? It was all so perfect."

As the group move closer, there was a flash and the scene change, Carmen was now surrounded by fat, bloated, rotting corpses, holding a ball and chain in their hand, then Carmen angrily spoke to Torque.

"But sometimes I think you only brought me suffering." There was then another flash, and with that the vision ended, and the group move forward. They then came across another skeletal body and heard another voice.

"Dr. Killjoy made the voices in my head go away. Now all I hear is his voice."

The group then moved forward and left the remains behind, as they move it began to rain. And as it did, Torque spoke up, "We need to move and get inside the asylum now. Before it gets really bad."

They all agreed and began to pick up the pace, and as they moved Wiess spoke up. "You know I just noticed something."

"And what's that?" Blake asked. "We haven't encountered any of those creatures. Don't you think that's strange?" She replied. "Maybe they don't like being in the rain?" Yang answered jokingly. "Whatever the case, we need to keep moving." Responded Ruby.

As the group move forward, we found a third set of remains, and this time it was a woman. Then the spirit of the woman spoke up.

"The doctor looked inside my head and took the bad out."

The group was shaken by this and move forward, only to come across a fourth body, and hear another voice.

"Killjoy's a... great man... I don't thinks... bad things... no more."

Hearing this chilling voice, the group began to become frightened from what they were hearing. Then Ruby spoke up. "These people, what did Killjoy do to them?" She asked, with a bit of fear in her voice. "Something not good." Answered Torque.

The group continued forward, and came across another body, of a second woman, and heard another voice.

"Dr. Killjoy made it all so easy."

Seeing and hearing these horrible things, the group now clearly wanted to get inside the asylum and away from this. As they made their way towards the asylum, the group found one last body, and what they heard sent a cold wave of terror through their souls.

The voice was that of a young girl, who just kept laughing and laughing while saying Killjoy's name repeatedly. Leaving the body behind, the group found a door that led inside the asylum. And lying on the ground were a few dead Slayer's, and as they made their way towards the door, the Slayer's rose up, but they were surrounded by a dark energy.

Once they rose, the group got ready for a fight. Seeing the number of Slayer's the group counted eight of them. Yang was the first one to attack, with a quick strong punch she blasted a Slayers head off. The now headless Slayer began its attack, and the rest followed.

Torque took out his revolver's and began shooting a Slayer that came at him, he struck the creature in the chest multiple times, before it went down. Both Ruby and Blake took on their own separate Slayer's, Ruby fire a round into the creatures chest, sending it flying into a wall.

Blake stabbed Slayer in the chest with her sword, then pulled it out and transformed it into it's gun form and fired the entire clip into the creature. As the creature fell to the ground dead, Blake took out the in the clip and put a new one in.

A few Slayer's tried to gang up on Wiess, but she quickly froze them all in place, then let them all on fire. The Slayer's all screeched in pain as they were lit on fire. The creatures then fell to the ground dead, and as that happened, Yang finished off her Slayer.

When the Slayer's were dealt with, the group move forward, only to be surprised. The Slayer's that they had just dealt with -with the exception of Yang's- rose up again. The bullet wounds they had inflicted seal up. The burn damage disappear. And as the Slayer's rose up again, they were surrounded by the same dark energy.

Shocked by this, the girls got ready for another fight, only for Torque to take out his shotgun and blow the Slayer's in half. Once they were dealt with for good Yang spoke up, "Well, that's just great, they can bring themselves back to life now."

"It would seem so, but we can't stay out here. So let's get inside." Torque replied. The rest of them agreed, and entered the asylum, grateful that they were leaving the horrible things they seen behind.

Only to be completely unknown where, that the true horror was actually waiting for them. Along with Dr. Killjoy.


	13. Chapter 12 Hate the sin, not the sinner

Before I start this chapter, I want to get some things clear. Apparently, some reviewers, have kept asking me to have team RWBY see Torque transformed into his monster form. Let me be clear, Torque doesn't actually transform into a monster, he only transforms into a monster in his mind, but in reality, he just becomes immensely enrage. Even the archive page, makes this clear. So, I repeat, Torque only transforms into his creature form in his mind, so please stop asking. Thank you.

Chapter 12

Hate the sin, not the sinner

 _"From what I know, Dr. Killjoy's motives were pure. That he committed crimes that others would find horrific shouldn't be a surprise, given where he did his work." RT_

When the group entered the asylum, they were thankful that they were now out of the rain. Now that they were inside, they saw that they had entered a kitchen and began to move forward. But once they were fully inside, the door to the kitchen slam shut, and they all immediately turned around. Then a film projector turned on, casting a light in the shape of a metal gate.

Yang try to open the door, but impossibly found out that she couldn't. Then another projector came on, blocking another door while Dr. Killjoy appeared before them and began to speak.

"Welcome my fine guests, I'm so glad you've come to see the show. My performance, my performance on you Torque as it were, will be something I shall thoroughly enjoy, and, I trust, so shall the rest of you." Blake then spoke out against Killjoy, "There isn't anything that we would be able to enjoy from you Killjoy." Killjoy however responded by saying, "Well, I see my reputation precedes me. As you all know who I am. Enough talk though, I will be your alienist this fine evening."

He then began to give out an introduction to the asylum.

"Welcome to the Carnate Institution for the Tragically Troubled, the Impossibly Insane, and the Diabolically Disturbed! Are you all seeking asylum? Are you all looking for the answers? Well, rest assured, all of you have come to the right place..." And with that he disappear.

Soon, Slayer's began to appear and the girls got ready for a fight, however, Torque went into a rage and began to tear the Slayer's apart with his bare hands. He charged at one and grabbed it by the face and rip its head out from the metal contraption. He then punched his right fist through a Slayers chest and out the back, he then lift it up over his head and ripped it in half. Then a Slayer captain appear and came at Torque. Torque however quickly grabbed the Slayer captain by the leg and rip it off, he then stabbed the creature in the head with its bladed leg and threw it aside. Another Slayer captain try to sneak up behind Torque, only for it to be impaled by Torque's left arm and have its head ripped off from its metal frame with the other.

Once the Slayer's were gone, Torque calm down and a few deep breaths. "You feel better now, Torque?" Asked Yang. Torque ignored the comment and spotted the film projector that was blocking the door. Torque took out his revolver's and opened fire and destroyed the projector. Once it was destroyed the gate made out of light disappear. Torque open the door and saw that it led up some stairs. They then went up the stairs and found themselves in a hallway, with multiple rooms. They went in one room and saw a dead C.O. but as they entered they were hit with a vision and Killjoy appear before them and saw that he was experimenting on the C.O. he then began to speak, "It is so difficult to tame the brain. Sometimes it needs a little jolt to behave..." The vision then ended, and when it did, they saw some kind of contraption connected to the C.O. and it didn't take much for any of them to realize what it did. They then left the room and went back in the hallway.

Wandering the hallways, the group found another room, only this time they came across a living C.O. the C.O. took notice of the group and began to speak to them. "All of you, hold it there!" He then began to laugh. "It is only a joke. How you get in here? You're not supposed to leave Abbott, don't they tell you anything..." He then laughed again, then he invited the group in. "Come in, please, come in. Yes, come in, I won't lock you up." He said.

They then entered the room, and as they did, they saw that he was smoking some kind of pipe. He then introduced himself, "My name is Sergei. Wait, are you really there? Or maybe I am dreaming again?" He asked. "Trust me buddy, you're not dreaming." Yang answer. "Oh, that's good." Sergei said. Torque then heard the evil voice again along with his wife, as always you chose to listen to his wife. Sergei continue to speak, "Boetticher, Kennedy, Scott, they all went out, to try to find out what was happening. Me. I say, why? I hear the sounds... Boom! Crash! Aaaahhh!" He said as he waved his arms around. Then continued, "I've seen things, through the doorway there, things I don't want to see again, understand? I stay right here, where it's safe, and I have my pipe to keep me company."

He then took a moment to smoke from the pipe, then blow out the smoke, then he continued speaking. "My only sadness is, my stereo, the power went out, and now it doesn't work you see? If I could just enjoy a few more spins of my music... I be a happy man." He then took notice of Wiess and smiled. "Your Wiess Schnee are you not?" He asked. "Yes, yes I am." She answered. "Oh that's good, do you mind if I can have your autograph, it's for my niece, she lives in Mistral, she's a big fan of yours and it would mean a lot, if I could get your autograph for her." Sergei said as he pulled out a picture of Wiess.

Wiess agreed to sign the autograph and headed it back to him. "Oh, thank you, thank you so much." He replied. "You're welcome." Said Wiess.

"I should tell you something about this place." Sergei said as he put the photo away, then continued, "it was crazy house, a place where they send people who did not know what was what. Me, I self-medicate, yeah?" Then he let out a laugh and continue. "It's been abandoned for many years. Now, we guard's come here to be free. It is the only place I feel safe on the island." When he finished, Ruby spoke up. "Listen Sergei, we need to get going okay?" Sergei let out a small laugh and said, "Alright, I won't keep you, but please do remember to get my music back up, okay?" The group agreed to get his music turned back on and left the room through a hole in the wall. When they landed on the floor of the new room, they saw a large portrait of Killjoy hanging on a wall over a window. That's when a film projector came on and Killjoy appeared before them and began to speak.

"And so, my favorite subject arrives. It is in this room that all of the secrets will be revealed, I will employ an experimental device that helps me chart the undiscovered country. But you can't come to the show yet. First you must prove to me that you truly want to be cured, and that you are truly worthy of my time. See you soon, I hope."

And then with that, he disappear and the pair of doors closed soon after, and another film projector came on creating a gate made out of light and blocking the door. With no other ideas the group began to explore the asylum. Entering a hallway they saw the same creature from the basement of the prison down another hallway in front of them, then it disappeared.

They then turn left and began to cautiously take in their surroundings. That's when Killjoy's voice came up and began to speak. "How does it go? Oh, yes: "Canst thou minister to a mind diseased? Pluck'd from the memory a rooted sorrow, raze out the written troubles of brain, and with some sweet oblivious antidote cleanse the stuffed bosom of that perilous stuff which weighs upon the heart?" He then cleared his throat.

"My, My, if only it were that easy." After that he went silent again. Wiess then let out a sigh of disgust and said, "You know, I get the feeling that this man really loves the sound of his own voice."

Torque then reply, "Well, at least he knows his poetry." The group stopped in their tracks and stared at him in surprise. He then responded by saying, "What? A guy like me can't enjoy good old-fashioned literature?" He asked. Blake then spoke up and said, "No, no. We just thought that a guy like you would read something like that."

Torque then cracked a smile, and said, "Well I do." Without any further the group moved on. Searching various rooms, the group found a few supplies, such as ammo and outdated prescription drugs. Then they entered a dining room, and Killjoy's voice came on again. "You'll have to forgive the mess, it's so hard to keep this place tidy and there's so much work to be done. And it is impossible to find decent help out here. But, truly, this clutter doesn't even compare to the disorder inside your head, does it? That's where I you do hope to do some spring cleaning."

Then everything went quiet again. They then entered another room and found another dead C.O. slumped in a chair with some form of metal contraption on his head, and all over the room were blank white cards. They were then hit with another vision, as Killjoy appeared and began to speak. "This poor soul could not handle what he saw in the ink. Tell me what you see, Torque." He then vanished, and he did, ink splotches appeared on the Whiteboard's. Ruby then noticed a film Projector and destroy it with one quick strike from her weapon. The projector then fell to the ground in pieces, and in pure rage she began to attack the pieces as well. Torque quickly grabbed a hold of her and told her to calm down.

Yang then spoke to Ruby, "What was all that about sis?" She asked. "I... I don't know, it's... It's just seeing what Killjoy has done to these people and has just gone unpunished for it. It… It just makes me so mad." Ruby responded. Then a phone began to ring, Torque answered it. And when he did, the voice she heard on the other line nearly brought him to tears. It was the voice of his youngest son Malcolm.

"Daddy? Is that you daddy? I miss you a lot. When are we going to see you again? Daddy? Daddy?" Then the line went dead, and Torque hung up the phone. "Are you alright, Torque?" Yang asked. "I'm fine... Let's just keep moving." Without any further discussion the group move forward.

The group then entered another room with a hole in the floor, but what caught them by surprise was the creature they seen earlier was behind a fence up cell that took up half the room. In one corner there was some kind of device, Torque walked up to it and press the button. The device shot some form of purple energy at the creature, consuming it. The creature then let out a roar, before it started to shape shift into a doppelgänger of Torque, team RWBY along with Torque were stunned by this. Then there was a flash of white, and the doppelgänger disappear. Yang than spoke out, "Okay, what the hell was that?" To which Torque responded by saying, "I have no idea." With nothing else to do the group jumped down the hole in the floor and entered some kind of basement.

Spotting a Door, the group made their way towards it, only for it to be blocked by a gate of light. Then Dr. Killjoy appeared before them and began to speak.

"In this new art of projected light, one problem still remains: it is so very difficult to find good talent. Certainly, I am able to bring life to this piece of celluloid, but who to appear opposite me, who to play Iago to my Othello, Eliza Dolittle to my Henry Higgins?" He asked, then a group of Mainliner's began to appear, and the group got ready for a fight. And as they did, Killjoy continue to speak. "My choice? Artificial actors, synthetic, prosthetic people who are much less resistant to direction. They will not argue, they will not complain, they will not meddle, they will simply execute, for I have the vision here, I am the one who the camera adores!" Then he disappeared, and when he did, the creatures began to attack.

One Mainliner launched Itself at Ruby, only to get a rifle round into the chest, the force from the impact of the round sent the Mainliner hurling to the wall. The Mainliner hit the wall with a wet Splat and fell to the floor dead. Then the rest of the creature's attack. One Mainliner threw a syringe at Wiess, but she put up a glyph and block the attack. She then fired some ice beams growth the creature in place, and with one quick move she launched herself at the creature and stabbed it, shattering it to pieces.

Another Mainliner lunged itself at Blake, only to hit a shadow clone, as the real Blake stabbed creature through the back and out its chest with her sword. She then tossed the creature aside, but as she did that, she failed to notice another Mainliner launched itself at her, only for it to be intercepted by Yang. The Mainliner was sent flying across the room and hitting a shelf, where it then Die.

The last Mainliner tried to sneak up on Torque, but he noticed it and took out and fired off his Tommy gun, emptying half of the drum barrel. The Mainliner clutch at its chest, then fell to the ground dead. Once the Mainliner's were dead and their toxic fumes clear, group began to explore the basement. While looking around, Wiess found another film projector and destroyed it. Torque also start to look around, when he spotted a fire axe and grab it, examining the blade he found that was much sharper than the shiv he was carrying. Blake took notice of this and said, "What's a fire axe doing down here?" Torque then responded by saying, "No idea, but I do know one thing, I won't be needing this shiv anymore." And with that, he tossed the shiv away.

The group then began to search for the film projector that was blocking the Progress but couldn't. That's when they realize, the light from the film projector was coming from a different room, through a hole behind a wall. "Now how are we supposed to get to that?" Ruby asked. Torque look around the room and came up with a quick answer. "Simple really, we do this." He said as he pulled down a shelf. And as the shelf fell the wall from it block the light, when the light was blocked the gate disappeared. The group then entered the doorway and began to explore, finding various bits of ammo along the way. The group then spotted a generator surrounded by a large puddle of water. Torque then spotted a drainage duct being blocked by some pieces of plywood. Taking out his axe he Chop up the wood to pieces, allowing the water to drain.

He then Flip on the generators switch and the lights came on. "And let there be light." Yang joking said. But then Killjoy's voice appeared and began to speak to Torque.

"Ever wonder why you're so furious, Torque? What happens, then, when the world goes black? Do you ever see a creature? A beastly from the likes of which would cause any sane man to flee in terror? Tell me about him. How does he make you feel?" He asked, and then everything went quiet again. Wiess then let out another sigh of disgust, and said, "I am really getting sick and tired, of hearing that man's voice." Torque then replied by saying, "Just ignore him, and don't let him get to you." They then left the basement. As soon as they left and enter a hallway, Killjoy spoke out again.

"It is the work that I do that makes me worthy of their attention, of their gazing eyes, that makes me a star of unprecedented proportions! My labors show sides of the human and faunus mind hitherto unseen, revealing that which makes us do right and wrong. Don't you wonder about that, what makes you do right and wrong?" And with that he went quiet again. This time, it was Ruby let out a sigh of disgust, and said, "Alright, you know what, I'm going to have to agree with what Wiess said earlier, this man really does love the sound of his own voice. I mean not like five seconds later, did we hear his voice in the basement and all of a Sudden, he speaks up again. What is with that?" She asked.

Blake then responded by saying, "Most likely a massive case of narcissism." Torque then said, "A severe case of narcissism." The group then continue to explore, finding various doors locked or block off. Then a thought occurred to Yang, "Hey guys? I know this is totally random and out of the blue. But should we Checked up on Sergei?" She asked. "Good idea." Torque responded. The group then made their way back to Sergei, and as they did, they heard music playing. When they entered the room, Sergei greeted them. "Welcome back my friends. Normally I don't talk to people I don't know very much, but now, I'm friends with everyone." He said. "That's great to hear Sergei. But now we have to get going." Ruby said. "Alright, but be careful out there, okay?" Replied Sergei. "We will." Responded Ruby. The group then left the room and continue to explore.

Soon they found a room that looked like a theater, when they entered the room, they saw it was some form of theater. Then film a projector came on, it shine over the doorway they came through, forming a gate and blocking their way out.

Then Killjoy appeared before them and began to speak.

"Nowhere do the stars shine as brightly as they do on Carnate Island, on this very stage, where it is my pleasure to introduce all of you to the world of your own mind! Given a dark enough environment, this projector, this wonder of modern science, allows me to appear here before all of you today. No more shall my talents be confined to the time at which I display them, but instead I am able to perform again and again, to live on through the ages. And with a case as challenging as yours Torque, I need all the time I can get."

He then disappeared and as soon as he did, a group of Slayer's appear, and the group got ready for another fight. One Slayer charge at Ruby, but she quickly jumped out of the way. She then opened fire on the creature, blowing off its left arm and head. But the creature Still kept coming, it was only when Yang blew it in half, that the Slayer fell.

Another Slayer went after Wiess, as she froze solid and Torque blew it apart with his shotgun. Then a Slayer captain appeared and attacked Blake, slashing a bladed arm at Blake the Slayer captain severed her head, only for it to disappear, revealing that it was a shadow clone. The real Blake open fire into the Slayer captain's back. The Slayer captain fell to the ground face first, and Torque finished it off by blowing it apart with his shotgun.

When the creatures were gone, the group began to look for a way out. And on the stage, they found another door, but it was being blocked by a gate of light. That's when Torque spotted a wooded board hanging by a rope. He then trace the rope to where it was tied to, he took out his axe and cut it apart. The board then came down and block the light, and when it did the gate disappear. They then began to make their way to the door, until Ruby stopped them pointed up to the ceiling. There was blood dripping from it, which meant only one thing. There was a Nooseman. Walking very carefully, Ruby got under the ceiling of blood, when the Nooseman struck out. Ruby however quickly dodge out of the way, and the rest of the group open fire on the Nooseman, blowing it apart.

Leaving the theater area, they went through a supply area fill with props, into another series of hallways. As they walked, they heard Killjoy's voice again. "Severe dementia is it? Or perhaps chronic melanchelia? Or is it an uncontrollable urge to regress back to a from unseen in modern society, one that will allow you to set matters right in the most direct way possible. Yes, I think that's it. When all else fails, go for the easy way out, the obvious answer, brute force solution." He said, then he went silent. Ignoring what Killjoy said, the group began to explore the hallway.

Opening the various door's, they found that they were padded cells. One cell was completely empty, they then opened another cell which was also empty, but on the wall was a message written blood, that said, **God help the beast inside me.** That's when, Killjoy spoke up again. "Monsters walk amongst us, Torque, don't you grasp the implications? It's a brave new world! Of course, such creatures are nothing new to you, are they?

The group continued to explore, when they heard a wet smacking sound along with some gurgling. The group found the cell door where the sound was coming from, Torque open the door, when he and team RWBY were hit by another vision. In this vision they saw a large group of rats eating a C.O alive. Killjoy then spoke to them, "Sometimes it is the body that threatens the safety of the mind. Sometimes it must be removed..." He then fell silent again, and the vision ended. But when it did, the group saw an even more horrific scene, the C.O was decapitated but still alive, Wiess covered her mouth in shock, horror and disgust. Torque however took out his gun and fired a round killing the C.O. he then heard his wife Carmen speak to him, _"You made the right choice."_

When the group left the cell, they spotted an opening that led into the attic. The group then began to look for anything that could help them get up there, that was when Yang found a box caged in began to move it to the opening. They then climbed over it and went inside the attic when they were inside, they saw that there were holes in the ceiling and rain was coming down. The group began to explore but found nothing but old paintings and junk. They then saw a room, with a strange contraption in it, there was also a turn wheel to lower and lift the contraction. With no other option, they lowered the contraption down and when they did that, a great amount of bright lights went through it.

The group then left the room, Killjoy appeared and began to speak to them. "Alas, the golden age of radio has passed us by. Who would care to broadcast only on the audio spectrum of human or faunus perception, when it is the visuals that can truly enrapture an audience." Then a film projector came on and cast a cage of light over the entrance to the attic trapping the group. Then some Mainliner's and Slayer's began to appear. And as they did, Killjoy still kept talking. "It was a peculiar form, with its attempt to create a complete world based on sound. If you listen carefully, you can hear their voices still. Do you hear voices Torque? What do they tell you to do?" He then vanished and the group got ready for another fight.

One Mainliner launched itself at Weiss, only for it to be sliced in half between the eyes by Ruby's Scythe. The Mainliners two half's fell to the ground and began to disintegrate. A Slayer swung its bladed left arm at Yang, to which she quickly ducked under the attack and countered with a blast from her shotgun gauntlets to its midsection, blowing it in half. But then a Slayer captain appeared behind her and was about to attack her only to be shot by Torque with his shotgun. The Slayer captain immediately turn around to face him only to have its head blown apart. The now headless creature stumbled back a few steps, but regained its footing, before he could attack Torque, Yang blasted its right leg and left arm off. The creature then fell to the floor in a heap and let out one final death twitched, and finally went still.

Another Mainliner emerged from the floor only to be frozen solid by Weiss, she then shattered the frozen creature with har weapon, when suddenly she was taken by surprise by two regular Slayer's. The two creatures tried to attack her, going to be sliced in half below the waist by Ruby's Scythe. A third Mainliner appeared only to be quickly dispatched by Blake. When the creatures were all gone, the group began to search the rest of the attic, Yang found another film projector and saw where it led to, it was the room that was blocked off where Killjoy said all the secrets would be revealed to them. Without hesitation she promptly destroyed it, well Torque pulled the projector blocking their exit away, when that was done the group left the attic and continued on.

Yang then spoke up, "Hey guys that room Killjoy said where all the secrets would be revealed is now open." Without any further the group made their way to the room, with the hope that they would be able to finally escape this madhouse. Which ironically it was.

Once they reach the doors, Torque open them in the group when inside, when they did a curtain open up to reveal a window which led inside the operating room. And inside the operating room were a Slayer's one on an operating table with looking over it, others on gurneys. Killjoy then took notice of the group and smiled and began to speak.

"At last, you have all made it to the climax of this fine performance. Let me introduce our newest player: this fascinating specimen is a creature of purest strength and rage, whose presence here must prove quite a conundrum to you." He said to Torque as he revealed the same creature that the rest of the group had encountered before but now it was restraining. He then continued to speak. "His resemblance to these other soulless beasts cannot be denied, but he is altogether harder to truly understand. But with the capabilities of my experimental device, I can bring about a rebirth of the spirit, a reawakening of the soul, and thus we can shed light on this most unique situation. Why not come inside, and I shall show you?" He said as some form of purple energy came from the ceiling and touched him and when it did it made him glow even brighter.

As soon as they entered the operating room, the door slammed shut and a gate of late appeared and blocked her only way out trapping them. Then the Slayer's got up and began to attack, Ruby shot the first Slayer to death and it fell to the ground, only four Killjoy to revive it with the same purple energy, the Slayer then got back up and began to attack again. Another Slayer went after Blake, she quickly reacted and shot it to death only for Killjoy to revive that one as well. Torque however took out his Tommy gun and began to fire on Killjoy's film projectors, when he destroyed, Killjoy took noticed of this and shouted in disbelief.

"Wait, no, what are you doing?" The rest of the group took notice of this as well and began to destroy the film projectors as well while taking out the Slayer's as well. Ruby cut Slayer apart, then destroyed a film projector and to her glee angered Killjoy. Yang destroyed another film projector, and took on a Slayer. The creature swung its bladed arms at her but Yang managed to dodge out of the way and in blow the creature in half with her weapon. Blake destroyed another film projector, when a Slayer launched itself at her. The creature however struck a shadow clone, as the real Blake destroyed its head.

Upon seeing this Killjoy let out an angry rant. "Who do you think you are, you neanderthalic barbarians! You cannot defeat me, I am one of the greats, one of the brightest stars in the sky!" He shouted; he would've said more if Weiss hadn't destroyed the last film projector and as she did, she shouted, "Oh shut the fuck up already!"

When the last film projector was destroyed Killjoy disappeared, but when he did, he spoke up one last time. "If that's the way you feel about your treatment, I cannot avoid the subject anymore, the time has come for a confirmation, a meeting of the minds, or perhaps I should say a meeting of the mind and the mind-less. Go ahead, see if you can't reach out to your deepest fear." And with that he went silent. However, they were still trapped in the room. "How are you going to get out of here?", Weiss asked. "I don't know but I'll think of something." Responded Ruby.

Torque however went under the machine where Killjoy was and pressed a button, when he did, he was instantly covered in a purple energy, he then formed this energy into a ball and threw it at the creature, when the energy ball hit the creature it shape shift into a doubleganger of himself. Then there was a flash of bright light and then there was a sound of glass breaking. When the light faded and they were able to see the group saw that the creature was gone and there was a hole in the window big enough for them to go through. Then Killjoy's voice spoke up again. "Astonishing, the progress you have made today is considerable. But remember, Torque, no matter what you do to accept yourself, there's no telling if someday the Bell jar will not descend again." He then finally went silent, and the group was relieved.

Without saying much, the group went through the newly created exit and left the asylum.


	14. Chapter 13 A lonely place to die

Chapter 13

A lonely place to die

 _"In the end none of it matters: the size of our family, how much we have, or who we count as friends. In the end we all die alone. It's not death I fear, it's dying here."_ RT

Luther sat in the radio building, waiting desperately for the voice on the radio to end so he could send out a distress signal. Eventually the voice went away and Luther began to call for help while also hoping nothing happened.

xxxxxx

Meanwhile as the group left the asylum, it was still raining but not as hard. Deciding to investigate the area the group began to explore, while doing so he found some ammo and other supplies. As they were looking around, Torque was suddenly drawn towards a hedge maze, the rest of the team noticed this as well began to follow him. Once inside they began to explore, that's when they saw Corey and Malcolm and began to follow them. As they did Corey said, "He'll never find us in here…" When they turned around the corner, they saw the two boys again and Corey said, "He may be bigger, but were smarter."

Turning in another corner, they continued following the boys as Corey spoke to Malcolm, "Cover your tracks!" He said to him. Eventually they caught up with the boys only they were nowhere to be found, when they turnaround they saw the same two girls they met earlier they then spoke at the same time to Torque, "Do you want to play with us, Torque?" They asked then they disappeared. When that happened Yang spoke up, "Okay, that was really creepy." Weiss agreed with her by saying, "Yeah and I don't know about you, but I want to get out of here."

"Agreed." Torque replied.

As they began to leave the hedge maze, a Burrower popped out of the ground in front of them. Ruby immediately took aim at the creature and fired her weapon off, she struck the creature in the shoulder and its torso just as it lashed its bladed chains at her. Ruby quickly jumped out of the way, and Weiss froze the creature in place. Then Yang blew its head apart with her shotgun gauntlets. The creature then fell to the ground dead, but a second Burrower appeared and spun its bladed chains, at them. Torque and Blake opened fired on the creature, Torque with his Tommy gun and Blake with her handgun. The Burrower then fell to the ground dead from the bullet wounds it received.

As the group near the exit a third Burrower appeared but the group quickly took care of that and continued.

Finally leaving the asylum grounds the group began to walk down the path they were on and as they did the spotted rats running across from them. That's when they heard a fiery explosion and saw it old man throwing a Molotov cocktail at a fat bloated and creature setting it on fire and as the creature fell, the old man spoke, "It'll be a cold day in Hades before I relent to you fiends!" He then ran and as he did the fallen creatures stomach burst open and rats sprung forth. They then headed into the direction of the group and they did the group rolled out the way. As they did so the rats exploded.

When the rats were gone, Yang spoke up, "Okay, now were dealing with exploding rats. What else can this island throw at us?" Weiss then responded by saying, "Do you really want to know? Because I don't." Torque spoke up next, "I don't think it doesn't matter what we face, we need to keep going." The group then continue to move forward and a they did they heard giggling. Creeped out by this they moved on; they then spotted a pit filled with old dry corpses, when they spotted it, they were hit with another vision and Dr. Killjoy appeared to them and spoke. "I offered them a bright new world. A pity so few of my patients lived to see it." Then he disappeared.

When he was gone Weiss spoke up, "That better be the last time I see him." Blake agreed by saying, "You're not the only one." The group then moved on and came across a stone bridge. As soon as they crossed it, Slayer's appeared and the group got ready for another fight. The first Slayer launched itself at Ruby. She quickly blocked the attack with her weapon and shove the creature back she then opened fired on the creature hitting it in the chest and leg. She then transformed her weapon into its scythe mode and swung it slicing the Slayer in half.

Suddenly the ground exploded upward and Marksman strapped to wooden poles appeared, the Marksman then broke free and began their attack. One took aim at Blake and open fire, but she quickly dodged out of the way and return fire, she struck the creature in the shoulder and in the foot. She then used her sword to cut the creature apart, when she was done the creature fell to the ground in pieces. Another Marksman took aim at Yang, but it was quickly frozen solid by Weiss. Yang then launched herself at the creature and shared it to pieces.

Suddenly, a Slayer appeared behind Weiss and was about to attack her only for it to get shot in the back by a shotgun wheeled by Torque. The creature quickly spun around to face him only to have its head blown off, this however didn't bring the creature down as it launched itself at him. Torque quickly rolled out of the way and the headless Slayer screeched to a stop. The creature turned around again only to be set on fire by Weiss. The Slayer went crazy and started moving erratically, Torque however finished it off by blowing it apart with his shotgun.

Soon more Slayer's appeared and the group got ready. One Slayer try to attack Yang only for it to get it explosive shell that blew it apart. Another one made a leap at Weiss, only for it to be sliced pieces by Ruby. A third Slayer swung its bladed arms at Blake but she quickly blocked every attack. She then transformed her sword into a its gun mode and opened fired. She struck the creature in the chest several times before finally slicing its arms off, then destroyed the head.

Then a third Marksman appeared but it was quickly dealt with.

When creatures were all gone the group moved forward. They then spotted some abandoned stone structure and began to look around. That's when they heard Carmen's voice coming from a well.

"T? Can you hear me? I can't remember how I got down here. You weren't there to save me but… it's OK, you tried, you always tried. There's no way out now, but I still love you…" Then everything went silent again. Torque was clearly shaken by this, but kept going. The group were about to leave when they noticed a fire burning inside a fireplace of the old abandoned house. "What in the world?" Blake asked herself. The group went up to investigate when they were hit by another vision, and the vision they saw was one of the girls in pink sitting in front of the fire, then she spoke. "You should never play with fire. It's not safe…" Then the vision ended and the girl disappeared and when that happened the group was completely surrounded by fire.

"Where the hell did this fire come from!?" Shouted Yang. "I don't know!?" Responded Ruby. That's when they heard the sounds of a Slayer approaching. The creature then jumped in front of them and prepared to attack, only for Torque to fire on his shotgun and knock the creature into the flames from the shotgun's blast. The Slayer was instantly set on fire but it did not take notice of it, it simply got back up and got ready to attack again. Only for Yang to blow in half with her shotgun gauntlets. Then a Slayer captain appeared but it landed right in the flames and was set on fire, this however didn't stop it from attacking.

With its double bladed right arm it swung its deadly blades at Blake, who quickly block the attack with her sword sheath and transforming her other sword into its gun mode she opened fired striking the creature in the head several times before it exploded to pieces, the creature then fell to the ground as the flames finished it off. Then another Slayer came rushing through the flames and that the group, however Torque quickly dealt with it with a single blast from his shotgun and that single blast blew the creatures half apart.

Then another Slayer captain appeared along with a couple of Burrower's. The group then went on the offensive and began for another fight. The Slayer captain attacked first but Torque fired off his shotgun knocking the Slayer captain into the flames. The creature was lit on fire but got back up, only to be blasted again by Torque's shotgun and it was with the second blast that finished the creature off. Then a Burrower popped out of the ground and swung it chains at the group, the group however quickly on job the way Ruby returned fire on the creature. The first round struck the Burrower in its shoulder, but the second round took the creature's head off killing it.

Then a second Burrower came out of the ground and spun its chains at the group, Weiss however froze the creature in place a Yang shattered it to pieces. Then a third Burrower appeared and popped out of the ground, but before it could attack Blake severed its head off with a quick slashing move. With the creatures now dealt with the group climbed over the ruins of the stone house and onto what may have been a second floor or the attic, they then jumped off the edge of the ruins and onto solid ground and kept moving.

They then found two small cave entrances and decided to explore the left one first, when they entered it, they found a large hole filled with ammo. Not wanting to pass this up the group hopped down and grabbed all the ammo that was there. When they finished grabbing all the ammo a green noxious gas appeared in the all realize what it was. Quickly climbing out of the hole the group escaped the green gas, but when they did, they heard the voice of Hermes. He then spoke to Torque. "So easily seduced. But you know Torque, nothing worthwhile is easy..." Then everything went quiet again.

The group were clearly shaken by this, but they moved on. Exploring the next cave, the group found nothing of interest, when the reach end they saw that it was blocked off by tree roots, then the old man they saw earlier came running and stopped to catch his breath, when he did, he began to speak.

"Everywhere I go I find more of these monstrosities. I shall never get off the island!"

He then ran off and the group moved forward. When they exited the cave, they then saw the old man on top of a hill and shout at a couple of Slayer's. "Retreat you upstarts! Maybe this will hold you back!" He shouted as he threw some Molotov cocktails at the creatures setting them on fire. He then ran off again and before the creatures could notice the group, they were quickly taken care of. They then climbed up the hill and moved on, only to be stopped by a group of Slayers, one regular and three captains.

The group got ready for another fight as the Slayers went on the attack. The first Slayer captain swung its bladed right hand at Blake but she quickly block the attack and pushed the creature back, the creature stumbled a few steps back but regain its balance, then got ready to launch itself, only for Yang to strike the creature in the head with a blast from her shotgun gauntlets. The blast took the creatures head off and Blake fired multiple rounds from her gun and into the creature, the rounds hit the headless creature in the chest and stomach multiple times before it fell to the ground dead.

The second Slayer captain attacked Ruby by swinging its bladed hands at her, Ruby however blocked every attack with her scythe, then the Slayer captain raised both its arms and swung them down, Ruby quickly block the strike but the creature began to apply pressure onto the girl. Ruby then began to push back at the creature but she was quickly starting to lose her strength, that's when a shotgun blast struck the creature in the back, causing Ruby in the creature break standstill. The Slayer captain quickly turned around to face the person that shot it, that person was Torque.

Torque then cocked his shotgun and fired another round into the creature's chest, the blast knocked the creature off its bladed feet but it quickly rose up from the ground, before it could attack Torque however, Ruby blew its head apart from behind she then charged at the headless creature and sliced it in half. The creatures two half's fell to the ground in the bottom half let out a death twitch then went still.

The last Slayer captain and its smaller counterpart attacked Weiss. The smaller Slayer attacked first, but Weiss quickly created a glyph and stop the creature dead in its tracks by freezing solid, then the Slayer captain lunged itself at her with great speed, Weiss did so as well, the two charged at each other and the creature raised its bladed arm strike the girl. But Weiss was faster and with one quick strike she severed the creature in half. The Slayer captain's top half went flying and crashed into its smaller frozen counterpart and shattered it, while the lower half fell to the ground still.

When the Slayer's were finished the group move on. Finding it destroyed Stonebridge the group is difficult another way by following a small river, as they walked along the flow of the water, they entered a cave but soon found the exit, and as they neared exit a saw Torque's two sons Corey and Malcolm standing in the water at the ocean. As I got closer the two boys ran off deeper into the ocean until they couldn't be seen anymore. Seeing that their alternate path was a dead-end group backtrack the destroyed bridge and decided to climb up. Once they were on the other side of the bridge, the group continued forward and onto the sandy beach of the island. That's when they heard the old man again, "Back to the sea, you aquatic atrocities!" Shouted the old man. Continuing to the beach so they could find the old man and help him, the group were about to face a new enemy.


End file.
